This Gang Life
by summersunny
Summary: Hwoarang and Julia are happy and in love. They have a great life. However, Hwoarang's criminal past comes back to haunt him and his peaceful life is about to be turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**This Gang Life**

 **Hey y'all! It's Summersunny here with another fic! :) Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and I hope y'all enjoy it! This fic is definitely rated M. It contains very strong language, violence and sexual content**.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter One**

 _Hwoarang narrating: We all have a past. We've all made mistakes. We've all done shit that we're not proud of. I did a lot of really bad shit in my life that I'm not proud of. And now, my past has come back to haunt me._

 **Hwoarang and Julia's house**

 **Seoul, South Korea**

 **8pm**

Julia parks her car in the driveway. She walks to the front door of her house, unlocks the door and goes inside. She goes to the living room. The lights are out. There are candles on the coffee table and on top of the fireplace mantel. The candles are the only lights in the house. She goes to the kitchen and sees rose petals on the floor. The dinner table in the kitchen has been decorated and covered with a silver table cloth. There is a fancy candle stick with lit candles on the center of the table. There is delicious food served on the table...a whole roasted chicken, a big bowl of soup, a big bowl of fried rice and a bottle of wine. There is smooth, romantic jazz music playing on the stereo. Hwoarang is placing plates and cutlery on the table. He doesn't realize Julia is in the kitchen.

Julia _(smiling)_ : Hwoarang!

Hwoaranng _(looks up and smiles):_ Hi beautiful! I didn't hear you come in.

 _Hwoarang goes up to Julia, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the lips. Julia's arms are wrapped around his neck._

Julia _(smiling):_ Baby, you did all this?

Hwoarang _(smiling):_ Yup!

Julia _(smiling):_ What for? It's not a special occasion or our anniversary.

Hwoarang: I don't need a special occasion to show my girlfriend how much I love and appreciate her. Also, you've been really stressed because of school so I wanted to treat you to a relaxing, romantic dinner.

Julia: Aw, Hwoarang...that is so nice of you!

 _They kiss_

Hwoarang: You're welcome baby. _(He holds her hand and walks her to the table. He pulls out the chair for her)_ Have a seat my queen. Dinner is served!

Julia: Ooo, look at all this fancy food! Did you cook all this?

Hwoarang: I sure did!

Julia: When did you learn how to cook?

Hwoarang: Your boyfriend is skilled at a lot of things! I'm a great fighter, an amazing lover and a fantastic chef who can cook all kinds of fancy cuisine!

 _Julia smiles and raises her eyebrow_

Hwoarang _(laughs):_ Fine...I was just messing with you! Of course I didn't cook all this! I ordered the food. Remember the last time I tried to cook? I almost burnt the house down!

 _Julia and Hwoarang laugh._

 _After eating, talking and laughing for two hours..._

 _Hwoarang burps loudly_

Julia _(laughing):_ Ew! Baby!

Hwoarang _(laughs):_ Do you want me to burp the alphabet?

 _Julia laughs and rolls her eyes_

Julia: That food was so delicious!

Hwoarang: Yeah it was!

 _Julia picks up her plate and is about to stand up to take her plate to the sink. Hwoarang stands up and takes her plate from her._

Hwoarang: I got it.

Julia: Aw, thanks baby!

Hwoarang: You're welcome beautiful!

 _Hwoarang takes his and her plate to the sink. He walks up to the fridge._

Hwoarang: And now, time for dessert! I ordered a delicious ice cream cake...your favorite dessert!

 _Julia looks at Hwoarang seductively and bites her lower lip. She walks up to him wraps her arms around his waist and moves her hands to grab his butt._

Julia _(smiling):_ How about we go upstairs and have each other for dessert?

 _Hwoarang smiles and they kiss passionately. He picks her up bridal style and they go to their bedroom upstairs. He puts her down on the bed and gets on top of her. They are kissing passionately. Hwoarang kisses Julia's neck and she moans in pleasure. She loves it when he kisses her neck. They take each others' clothes off as they kiss. Hwoarang kisses and sucks Julia's breasts. They make love..._

 _Later on..._

 _After making love, Hwoarang and Julia are both naked in bed, both happy and satisfied. Hwoarang is kissing Julia's flat stomach and then kisses from her stomach to her chest to her breasts and then kisses her mouth. They wrap their arms around each other._

Hwoarang: I love you so much Julia.

Julia: I love you so much as well. Thanks for an amazing date tonight. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

Hwoarang: I'm the luckiest man in the world. And you're welcome beautiful.

 _After talking for a little bit, they go to sleep. A few hours later..._

 _Julia suddenly wakes up from her sleep. She is panting, crying and panicking. Hwoarang hears her and immediately wakes up. Julia is very frantic. Hwoarang wraps his arms around her and cradles her to comfort her._

Hwaorang: Jules...Jules it's okay...

Julia _(crying and panting):_ Hwoarang...you...you got shot...so much blood...

Hwoarang: Shh...it was just a nightmare baby...it was just a nightmare...I'm still here okay? I'm fine...I'm not going anywhere. It's okay...it's okay...

 _Julia is not crying as loudly and she starts to calm down. Hwoarang continues to hold her, stoking her hair until she falls asleep._

 _The next morning..._

 _Hwoarang wakes up and sees that Julia is not in bed. He gets out of bed and picks up his boxers on the floor and puts them on. He looks around the house for Julia. She is in the living room standing by the window and looking outside. She is deep in thought. She is wearing just a robe. Hwoarang goes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck._

Hwoarang: Good morning beautiful

Julia: *gasps* Hwoarang...you startled me.

Hwoarang: I'm sorry baby...I didn't mean to scare ya.

Julia: It's okay...you don't have to apologize...you didn't do anything wrong. Good morning to you too.

Hwoarang: Are you okay Jules? You sound sad. Are you thinking about that nightmare you had?

 _Julia sadly nods her head_

Hwoarang: Baby don't be sad okay? It was just a nightmare. It's not real.

Julia: *sigh* It felt so real Hwoarang. It felt too real to be just a nightmare. It must have been a premonition. Years ago, I had a nightmare that my mom would disappear. In that nightmare I also saw this tall, green monster who grabbed her by the neck. A few months later, my mom disappears. It was when I participated in Tekken that I saw Ogre and I was able to save my mom. Years later, I had a nightmare were there were wars all over the world and it felt so real. A year later, Jin Kazama started all those wars all over the world. I know it's a premonition Hwoarang. Last night wasn't just a nightmare...it felt so real...

 _Julia starts to cry. Hwoarang turns her to face him and gently puts his hands on her cheeks._

Hwoarang: Baby...please don't cry. It's gonna be okay.

Julia: How is it going to be okay? What if this comes true?

Hwoarang: When you had those other premonitions and they came true...good things still happened at the end didn't it? Your mom disappeared but you found her safe and sound and Ogre was defeated. Kazama was overthrown and now the world is peaceful again. Jules, even if your nightmare last night was a premonition, things will turn out well at the end.

Julia: *sniffs* But what if it doesn't?

Hwoarang: It will. We have to be positive and believe that it will.

 _Hwoarang uses his thumbs to wipe her tears from her eyes._

Hwoarang: Don't worry okay? Nothing is gonna happen to me. We're happy and nothing and nobody is gonna ruin our happiness.

Julia _(smiles a little):_ Okay.

 _She leans and kisses him. After they release their kiss they embrace each other._

Hwoarang: I gotta get ready and go to the dojo.

Julia: Alright.

 _They release their hug._

Hwoarang: You sure you're okay?

Julia _(smiles):_ Yeah...yeah I'm okay now. Don't worry about me...go get ready.

 _Hwoarang pecks her lips and runs upstairs. He takes a shower and puts on his clothes. He is wearing one of his favorite jackets: A sleeveless brown and green leather vest jacket. He is also wearing denim jeans, brown fingerless gloves, biker goggles and brown biker boots. He runs downstairs and kisses Julia goodbye._

Julia: Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?

Hwoarang: I'm actually not feeling hungry right now. I'll see you later beautiful.

 _They peck on the lips._

Julia: Have a nice day baby.

Hwoarang: Thanks, you too! Have a nice day at school!

Julia _(chuckles):_ I'll try!

 _Hwoarang opens the front door and goes outside. He gets on his motorcycle and drives off. Julia sits on one of the staircase steps. She brings her knees to her chest. A tear falls down from her eye. She can't help but continue to worry about her nightmare..._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter Two**

 _Hwoarang is diving his motorcycle on the road. He is five minutes from the dojo. He looks at his mirror and notices a black car driving very closely behind him._

Hwoarang _(thinking to himself_ ): Am I going nuts or has that car been following me this entire time?

 _Just then, the black car hits the rear of Hwoarang's bike at top speed. Hwoarang is thrown off of his motorcycle. The motorcycle crashes onto a traffic sign. Hwoarang groans and slowly stands up. He is holding his ribs. There are scrapes and bruises on his handsome face and arms. The car parks and four men in suits get out of the car and begin approaching Hwoarang. Hwoarang angrily stares at the men. Hwoarang is in pain and he slowly gets into a fighting stance._

Man: Hwoarang...you're coming with us.

Hwoarang: Oh yeah? Well fuck you cos I ain't going anywhere with you assholes!

Man 2 _(laughs):_ Hahaha! Our boss told us that you wouldn't go down without a fight!

Hwoarang: Who the fuck is your boss?

Man 3: Come with us and you'll find out.

Hwoarang: Not gonna happen.

 _Hwoarang immediately springs into attack. He kicks one of the men high in the air. The man crashes to the ground on his back, groaning in pain. Hwoarang kicks another man hard on his stomach and then spins around and kicks his face. The other man tries to punch Hwoarang but he blocks the attack and then kicks him, knocking him to the ground. Another man kicks Hwoarang's ribs. Hwoarang didn't have enough time to block the move. Hwoarang screams in pain because his ribs got injured in the motorcycle accident. The man then tries to punch Hwoarang but even in pain, Hwoarang is able to do many kicks on him. Just then, Hwoarang hears a gun shot. He feels pain. He looks down at his shoulder and sees a bullet hole and blood pouring out of the bullet hole. Hwoarang grabs his shoulder and screams in pain. He tries to stand but he can't. He falls to his knees, holding his bloody shoulder. The men stand around him._

Man: Sweet dreams asshole.

 _The man punches Hwoarang and knocks him out cold._

 **An hour later...**

 _The black car drives up to a fenced property. There are two guards guarding the entrance of the property. The guard goes up to the car and one of the men rolls down the window. The guard nods and then tells the other guard to open the gate. The car drives through the gate and into the compound. The car parks outside a medium sized building. The men come out of the car. Two of the men grab Hwoarang's arms and drag his unconscious body into the building. They walk into an elevator and then go into a room. There is a man sitting behind a desk. The men sit Hwoarang down on a chair. The men tie his hands and legs. One of the men slaps Hwoarang's cheek._

Man _(slapping Hwoarang's cheek):_ Hey! Hey asshole! Wake up!

 _The man slaps him even harder. Hwoarang groans and begins gaining consciousness_.

Hwoarang _(slowly waking up and thinking to himself):_ W-what? What the fuck...what happened? ( _He wakes up, remembering what happened. He is still thinking to himself)_ Those assholes...they fucking shot me! Where am I? Where did they take me? Gotta get out of here!

Man sitting behind the desk: Woah Hwoarang...you looked really fucked up.

 _Hwoarang looks up and his eyes go wide in shock. He recognizes the man behind the desk._

Man sitting behind the desk _(smirks)_ : Surprised to see me huh?

Hwoarang _(shocked):_ What the? Byung?!

Byung _(stands up from his seat)_ : The one and only.

 _Byung is a Korean man in his early forties. He looks younger than his age. He is very handsome with short, jet black hair and a short boxed beard. He is tall and has a lean, tone body. He is wearing a grey suit and black dress shoes._

Hwoarang: I thought you disappeared? I even heard you were dead!

Byung _(walks up to Hwoarang):_ I had to go into hiding because those fucking cops were on my ass. But now it's safe for me to come out and do business. One of my businesses involves you Hwoarang. We have a lot of unfinished business.

Hwoarang: Fuck you! I ain't doing any business with you!

 _Byung punches Hwoarang's face. Hwoarang spits out blood to the floor._

Byung _(rubbing his knuckles):_ After all these years...you're still the same disrespectful, cocky, hot headed piece of shit huh?

Hwoarang _(smirks):_ And you're still a turd. I guess things don't change huh?

 _Byung punches Hwoarang's stomach. Hwoarang groans and coughs._

Byung: You owe me 2 million Won. I used to supply you the drugs and you would pay me. But our last transaction...I gave you the drugs...but I didn't get my money.

Hwoarang: I would have paid you back asshole! But you disappeared when I went to your hideout to pay you. You're the one that up and left! How the fuck is it my fault?

Byung: Well now I'm back and you owe me.

Hwoarang: Fine. I'll pay you the fucking money. And when I do I never wanna see you and your shitty gang ever again!

Byung: Oh no Hwoarang...you're not gonna pay me back with money. I know you've made a lot of money from those Tekken tournaments. Paying me back with money would be too easy. You're gonna pay me back by doing some labor for me.

Hwoarang: *scoffs* I ain't doing shit for you. I left my gang. I'm done with that life of doing illegal, criminal shit. Go find someone else to do your dirty work cos it ain't gonna be me!

Byung _(chuckles):_ Hwoarang...you don't have a choice here. I'm not asking you to do this...I'm telling you.

Hwoarang: Fuck you.

 _Byung puts his finger in the bullet hole in Hwoarang's shoulder. Hwoarang is screaming out loud in so much pain as Byung twists his finger in the bullet hole. Blood is profusely pouring from the bullet hole. When Byung feels that he has punished Hwoarang enough, he removes his finger. He wipes his bloody finger on his suit jacket. Hwoarang is groaning in pain._

Byung: As I was saying Hwoarang...you don't have a fucking choice. Cos you see, if you don't do as I ask...I will completely ruin your life. I will kill everyone you love. Your Sensei...and that girlfriend of yours...what's her name again? Oh yes...Julia Chang. It would be such a shame to kill such a beautiful woman like that.

Hwoarang _(enraged):_ STAY AWAY FROM HER! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SENSEI!

Byung: Like I said, I won't hurt them...as long as you cooperate with me.

Hwoarang: You fucking piece of shit...

Byung: Well that was a nice reunion wasn't it? I'll contact you later for your first assignment. Take him away guys.

 _The men untie Hwoarang and grab his arms. Hwoarang shoves the men away._

Hwoarang: Get your fucking hands off me! _(He hisses because of the pain in his shoulder. He grabs his shoulder with his hand)._

Byung: Take him to the car guys. I'll be in touch soon Hwoarang.

 _The henchmen and Hwoarang are leaving the room..._

Byung: Oh and Hwoarang?

 _Hwoarang turns his head around._

Byung: How the fuck did you manage to land a hot woman like that Julia bitch anyway? How does her pussy taste like? I bet it tastes real good huh? I'd like to eat her out. _(Byung licks his lips and smirks)_

Hwoarang _(enraged):_ YOU SON OF A BITCH!

 _Hwoarang is about to run and beat Byung but the henchmen hold him. Hwoarang is yelling and cursing at Byung as he is being dragged away. Byung laughs evilly._

 _The men drag Hwoarang to the black car. The pain in Hwoarang's shoulder and his ribs is getting worse. Hwoarang is about to pass out. Byung's men drive to Baek's dojo and open the car door. They toss Hwoarang out of the car to the pavement. They drive away. Hwoarang slowly gets up. His vision is blurry. He is holding his shoulder. Blood is pouring out of his shoulder. His hand that he is using to hold his shoulder is covered in blood. Hwoarang limps to the front door, slowly opens it and goes inside. The door handle is now stained with blood. Baek's eyes go wide in shock and worry when he sees Hwoarang. He runs up to Hwoarang._

Baek _(frantic):_ Hwoarang! My son! What happened?

Hwoarang: It's a long story...please...don't tell Julia that I'm hurt...

 _Hwoarang slumps into Baek's arms._

Baek _(holding unconscious Hwoarang):_ Hwoarang! HWOARANG!


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter when Hwoarang was talking to Byung, it was a serious scene but the whole time I was writing it, all I could think of was 'Bitch better have my money!' Lol! That song kept going through my head as I was writing that scene! I couldn't stop laughing to myself, lol! :) Anyway please keep reading y'all! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Later that day...**

 **The Hospital**

 _Hwoarang is lying down in his hospital bed. He starts to gain consciousness and slowly opens his eyes. He looks at himself and sees that he is wearing a hospital gown. He also sees a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. He groans because he feels sore and he also has a headache. He sees an IV attached to his arm._

Baek: Are you feeling better son?

 _Hwoarang turns and sees Baek sitting on a chair by the bed._

Hwoarang: Sensei...

 _Hwoarang slowly sits up. He is feeling so sore and in pain._

Baek _(stands up to help Hwoarang sit up)_ : Take it easy my son. _(Baek adjusts Hwoarang's pillow and tucks his blanket to make sure he is warm)._

Hwoarang: Julia doesn't know I'm in the hospital right?

Baek: No. You told me not to tell her so I didn't. She tried calling your phone many times but it went straight to voicemail. She got worried so she called me and asked me where you were. I told her that you went to run some errands for me and you forgot your phone at the dojo.

Hwoarang: Thanks for covering up for me Sensei.

Baek: You're welcome. But why wouldn't you want to tell Julia that you got hurt? And what the hell happened to you anyway?!

Hwoarang: I...got into a motorcycle accident.

Baek: Really? Just a motorcycle accident?

Hwoarang: Yeah.

Baek: Really? Then why did the doctors tell me that they pulled a bullet out of your shoulder?

Hwoarang _(thinking to himself):_ Aw shit. I forgot that the doctors would tell him what really happened to me.

Baek _(angry and yelling):_ A bullet? Hwoarang did you get into trouble? I thought you left your gang years ago! I thought you were done with all that criminal stuff! What the hell is wrong with you young man? You have such a nice life! You're in a happy, loving relationship with a beautiful, incredible woman! You have good friends that are a good influence on you! You have me! You have a nice house and a job working at the dojo! You are one of the best fighters in the world! Why would you go back to a life of crime? How stupid are you? Why do you want to ruin your life?!

Hwoarang: Sensei...

Baek _(angrily yelling):_ I remember when you were 17 and you got shot in the leg. It took you months to recover. I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to do taekwondo again! And even after you got shot you still went back to your stupid gang! When you left your gang I was so happy because you wouldn't get into trouble again. And now after all these years you've gone back to your gang? And today you got shot! I am so disappointed in you Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: Sensei, can you please let me explain?

 _Baek exhales to calm himself down._

Baek: Go on then.

Hwoarang: I didn't go back to my gang Sensei.

Baek: Oh so you joined another gang then?

Hwoarang: Not exactly...it's a long story. Look, years ago, when I was with my gang...we used to sell drugs. Weed, cocaine, acid and ecstasy were the only drugs we used to sell. The gang made a lot of money selling those. But there was new drug on the market...a synthetic drug called maze. Maze is even more powerful than ecstasy. It's some real hardcore shit. Anyway people were buying more of maze and I suggested to the gang that we should also start selling maze. The only person I knew that had maze was Byung. Byung is the head of one of the biggest criminal organizations in Korea. Byung's gang deals with drugs, prostitution, money laundering, robbery and other crimes...violent crimes. I mean, my gang just did shit like illegal gambling, vandalism, street fights and drug dealing. My gang is rated G compared to Byung's gang.

 _Hwoarang feels pain from his ribs. He groans and puts his hand on his ribs. He feels the bandages wrapped around his ribs._

Baek: Are you okay? Should I call the nurse?

Hwoarang: *groans* I'm okay Sensei thanks. It's just a bit of pain. Anyway so I went to meet with Byung and we made a business agreement...he supplies maze to the gang and we pay him. We were doing business for months. Then one day after he supplied the drugs, I went to his hideout to pay him but he was gone. He and his entire gang...were gone. I heard that he left town...even heard he was killed. He never got in touch with me. I left my gang to start doing good with my life. And then today Byung tracks me down. His henchmen slammed into my motorcycle as I was driving to the dojo. I fought them but I ended up getting shot. They took me to Byung's new hideout and that's when Byung tells me that I owe him for the drugs.

Baek: How much do you owe him? No matter how much it is, I will give you the money. Pay him so that he can leave you alone.

Hwoarang: That's the problem Sensei...I was willing to pay him but he doesn't want the money. He wants me to pay him back by doing some work for him.

Baek: Hwoarang...you can't go back to that criminal life. You will put your life in danger. You will put Julia's life in danger.

Hwoarang: If I don't do what Byung wants, I will definitely put Julia's life in danger. He threatened to kill her. He threatened to kill you. I am not letting that psychopath hurt the people I love.

Baek: What about telling the police?

Hwoarang: The police? _(laughs)._ Please! There are high ranking police officers who are being bribed by Byung. Some police officers even do business with Byung. Byung supplies some police officers with drugs and prostitutes. I can't go to the cops because who knows which cop is involved with Byung's gang. And also, I don't want the cops knowing about my past criminal history.

Baek: There has got to be a way out of this.

Hwoarang: There isn't.

 _Baek sighs and rubs his temples_

Hwoarang: Don't worry Sensei, all I have to do is just work for him for a while. It's not gonna be forever. It's gonna be okay Sensei. I promise.

Baek: We'll figure a way out of this. Are you going to tell Julia?

Hwoarang: If I told Julia that I was back in the criminal world...she would freak the fuck out. I don't wanna worry her. I don't want to involve her in this shit. I just need to do what Byung wants in order to keep her safe. Please don't tell her anything Sensei...please...

Baek: You need to tell her Hwoarang...she is the woman you love...your partner. You can't lie to her about this.

Hwoarang: I can't tell her Sensei. I can't. Please...don't say anything.

Baek: I wish you would tell her but it's your decision. Do not worry my son...I respect your wishes. I won't tell Julia anything.

Hwoarang: Thank you Sensei.

Baek: You're welcome son.

 _Baek and Hwoarang don't say anything for a few minutes, both deep in thought._

Baek: The doctor says you have to stay here for a few days.

Hwoarang: What? No way, I'm going home today.

Baek: Hwoarang your ribs are injured and you got shot! You need to stay in the hospital.

Hwoarang: Sorry Sensei but I hate hospitals. I'm not gonna be stuck in bed for days in this hospital. I'll go batshit crazy. I gotta go home. Where are my clothes?

Baek: You want to leave now?!

Hwoarang: I'm awake and I'm alive so why should I still stay here?

Baek: Listen to me young man...you are not leaving this hospital until you recover and the doctors say you can leave! Now stay put and get some rest!

Hwoarang: But Sensei...

Baek: End of discussion! You are not going anywhere.

Hwoarang _(sighs in defeat):_ Fine.

Baek: I wish this hospital had medicine to cure your stubbornness.

 _Hwoarang chuckles. Baek smiles and chuckles as well._

Hwoarang: Well, since I'm stuck here I might as well see what's on TV.

Baek: What about the news?

Hwoarang: I want to recover Sensei. Watching the news will bore me to death.

 _They both laugh and Hwoarang changes channels until he finds a sports channel to watch_

 _Hwoarang narrating: Julia came to the hospital later that night. Since Sensei forced me to stay in the hospital, I had to call Julia and tell her that I was in the hospital. I told her that I was in a motorcycle accident. There was no way that I was gonna tell her that I got shot. And I sure as fuck wasn't gonna tell her about the whole Byung situation._

 _Julia walks into the hospital room_.

Julia: Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: Hey baby.

Julia: Hi Baek! _(she gives Baek a huge hug. Baek hugs her back)._

Baek: Hi Julia! _(He stands up from the chair. He pulls out the chair for Julia to sit)._

Julia: It's okay Baek, you don't need to stand up!

Baek: Please, I insist! I have been sitting for hours. I want to walk around and stretch my legs.

Julia: Okay, thanks Baek!

Baek: You're welcome! I'll leave you two alone.

Hwoarang: See ya later Sensei.

 _Baek smiles and leaves the room. Julia sits down and stretches her hand to hold Hwoarang's hand._

Julia: Babe why didn't you call me hours ago to tell me what happened?

Hwoarang: I'm sorry baby, I thought that I'd leave the hospital today. I didn't want you worrying and coming all the way here to see me.

Julia: Hwoarang, I love you. It's my job to always be there for you and worry about you. And it's your job to do the same for me. That's what people in love do.

Hwoarang _(smiles):_ I love you too baby. Thanks for always being there for me.

Julia: Aw, you're welcome baby.

 _They peck on the lips_

Julia: Baby this is the tenth motorcycle accident you've been in! I know you love riding your motorcycle but couldn't you drive a car sometimes? Please?

Hwoarang: Driving a car isn't my style! Besides even if I drove a car, with the way I drive I'd still get into car accidents anyway.

Julia: Could you walk around instead?

 _Hwoarang laughs._

Julia _(smiles):_ I was being serious. Walking is good exercise too!

Hwoarang: I get a lot of exercise with taekwondo baby. Don't worry, I won't get into a motorcycle accident again.

Julia: That's what you said before this motorcycle accident! And the accident before and the accident before...Anyway I'm happy you're okay. I love you.

Hwoarang: I love you too Jules.

 _They kiss on the lips._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter Four**

 _Hwoarang narrating: After a few days, I was released from the hospital. I was still feeling real sore. I hate to admit it, but I'm happy I listened to Baek and stayed in the hospital. If I was still feeling like shit after staying for days in the hospital, I would have felt even worse if I stayed in the hospital for only a day. Byung said that he would get in touch with me. It's been days and that asshole still hasn't called me. Whatever jobs Byung wants me to do, I just wanna get these jobs over and done with and get back to my normal life. A week went by and Byung still didn't call. I was going batshit crazy. I was frustrated, angry and paranoid. Did he lie about me paying him back? Maybe he just wants to kill me. Maybe he just wants to catch me off guard and then he'll kill me. Maybe he is going to kill Julia and Baek? Maybe they'll do a drive by shooting and shoot Julia in her car? Maybe he'll break into Baek's house and kill him! Fuck! What the fuck is Byung planning? This is driving me insane! I was taking out my anger on everything and everyone..._

 **Baek's dojo**

 _Baek is teaching some students taekwondo. Hwoarang is kicking a heavy bag with so much anger and aggression._

Baek: Hwoarang! Hwoarang!

 _Hwoarang is so angrily kicking the heavy bag that he doesn't hear Baek_

 _Baek goes up to Hwoarang and taps his shoulder. Hwoarang, paranoid, turns around and kicks at Baek's direction, thinking that Byung is attacking him. Baek who is quick and agile, dodges Hwoarang's kick._

Baek: Hwoarang! What the hell?

 _Hwoarang realizes that he almost kicked Baek._

Hwoarang: Oh shit...Sensei...I'm so sorry!

Baek: Your mind has been distracted lately. You are not focused.

Hwoarang: I know Sensei.

Baek: It's because of that Byung asshole right?

Hwoarang: *sigh* Yes Sensei. He hasn't contacted me yet and I'm freaking out. I don't know if he's planning some kind of attack on Julia, you, me or all of us.

Baek: I'm sorry you're going through all this my son. You don't have to come to the dojo if you want to stay at home and rest your mind.

Hwoarang: Thanks Sensei but I'd rather be at the dojo and keep myself busy. If I stayed at home I would go even more insane.

Baek: Okay, well just go outside for a bit and get some fresh air. Clear your mind for a bit.

Hwoarang: *sigh* Okay Sensei.

 **A few days later..**

 _Hwoarang and Julia are in bed making love. Hwoarang is on top of Julia and he is thrusting her harder and harder, faster and faster._

Julia _(wincing in pain):_ Baby...

 _Hwoarang's thrusting gets rougher, faster and harder._

Julia _(in pain):_ Baby! Ugh...Baby stop!

 _Hwoarang continues thrusting harder. He is so in his own world that he doesn't hear Julia._

Julia _(yells):_ HWOARANG STOP!

 _He continues to thrust and Julia head butts him. Hwoarang falls off the bed, holding his forehead in pain._

Hwoarang: What the hell Jules?

Julia: I'm sorry but didn't you hear me when I told you to stop?!

Hwoarang: You were telling me to stop?

Julia: Yes but you kept on going! I'm sorry but I had to hit you so you would stop.

Hwoarang _(sits on the bed):_ I am so sorry Jules. I didn't mean to ignore you. I didn't hear you...I was in my own world. Why did you want me to stop?

Julia: You were being too rough baby. You were being way too rough. It's like you were channeling all this anger. You were hurting me. I feel so sore.

Hwoarang: Jules, I am so sorry. I love you and I would never hurt you. I didn't mean to be so rough...I just got carried away. I'm so sorry baby. _(He kisses her shoulder)_ I'm so sorry.

Julia: You have been a bit distracted lately Hwoarang...ever since that motorcycle accident. What's wrong baby? Whatever is wrong you know you can tell me.

Hwoarang: I'm fine.

 _Julia sighs_

Hwoarang: Really I'm fine. I guess...I'm just still feeling sore from the accident. _(He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder)._ You don't need to worry baby. I'm fine okay? I swear.

Julia *sigh* Okay. _(she kisses him on the lips)._

 _Hwoarang narrating: After two weeks of waiting, Byung finally contacted me._

 _Hwoarang is outside the dojo. He gets on his motorcycle, about to drive home. Just then, his cellphone rings. It says 'unknown number.' Hwoarang answers his cellphone._

Hwoarang: Hello?

Byung: Hwoarang! How's it going my friend?

Hwoarang: We sure as hell aren't friends! And you certainly took your time to call me. Why'd it take you two weeks to contact me?

Byung: I was actually being nice and considerate of you! I decided to give you some time to recover from your injuries.

Hwoarang: You? Being nice and considerate? Bullshit.

Byung: You're right...I wasn't being considerate because I care about your health. I just needed you to recover so that you can have the strength to do my jobs for me.

Hwoarang: That's the Byung I know and despise.

Byung: Anyway enough chit chat. I have your first job for you to do.

Hwoarang: *sigh* What job is it?

Byung: Meet me at the _Femme Fatale_ strip club at 10pm tonight and we'll discuss.

Hwoarang: Just tell me about the job right now asshole! Why do I gotta meet you somewhere when you can just tell me over the phone?

Byung: You are in no position to negotiate! I call the shots! And I say we meet up at 10. Got it?

Hwoarang: *sigh* Okay motherfucker. I'll meet you there.

Byung: See you tonight...buddy! _(He laughs evilly and hangs up)_

Hwoarang: Ugh! That piece of shit!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter five**

 ** _Femme Fatale_** **strip club**

 **Seoul, Korea**

 **10pm**

 _Hwoarang narrating: Shit. A strip club. I never thought I'd visit a strip club ever again. Ever since I started dated Julia, I stopped going to strip clubs. Before me and Julia dated though, I loved going to strip clubs. Me and my gang would go to strip clubs to have meetings, to celebrate something or just to look at hot, naked women. I loved looking at all those sexy, beautiful strippers. I loved to get lap dances from them. I loved touching their breasts and asses as they were giving me a lap dance. If I really liked a stripper...if she really turned me on...I would ask her if she wanted to fuck me. Every time I asked a stripper if I could have sex with her, she would always say yes. Me and the stripper would go to the bathroom in the strip club and fuck. Sometimes I would take her to my place or I would go to her place where we would fuck the shit out of each other. That was the old me...such a ladies man. But ever since I fell in love with Julia, I never went to a strip club again. I felt that going to a strip club was mad disrespectful to Julia. Julia is the woman I love. Julia is the only woman that I wanna see naked. Julia is the only woman who turns me on. Now that I'm back in a strip club, I can't believe I used to go to strip clubs before. Strip clubs are so disgusting. I see these naked women degrading themselves. These women can do so much better with their lives. I can smell the weed all over the club. I see people doing cocaine. I see a man doing cocaine on some stripper's bare ass. All I'm thinking is how I can't wait to get the fuck out of here. I don't wanna be in a place like this. That ain't me. Not anymore._

 _Hwoarang sees Byung and another man sitting at a table. There are two strippers giving Byung and the other man a lap dance. Byung sees Hwoarang._

Byung: Hwoarang! Over here!

 _Hwoarang walks to Byung's table, pulls out a chair and sits down_

Byung: Hwoarang! So nice to see ya! Relax! Have a drink! Hey do you want a stripper?

Hwoarang: I'm good.

Byung: Just wanna get straight to business huh? _(chuckles)._ You're right Hwoarang, we need to focus here. These bitches are distracting. _(He grabs the hips of the stripper sitting on his lap to stand her up)_ Get the fuck outta here bitch. Me and my friends here have some business to discuss.

Stripper _(licks her lips seductively and rubs Byung's crotch):_ I'm not done giving you a lap dance baby...I'm still so fucking horny...

Byung: Bitch I said you need to get the fuck outta here! Go on! Piss off!

 _Stripper scoffs and turns around. Byung smacks her ass before she walks away. The other stripper who was giving the other man a lap dance also walks away._

Byung: Dumb whore. So anyway, back to business...Hwoarang, your first job is so exciting! Ready to hear what it is?

Hwoarang _(rolls his eyes):_ Just tell me and get it over with Byung.

Byung _(rubs his palms together in excitement):_ Your first job is...( _taps his fingers on table like a drumroll)_ you're gonna rob a bank!

Hwoarang: Shit...

Byung: You don't sound excited Hwoarang. Bank robberies are so exciting.

Hwoarang: Are you fucking insane? I'm not robbing a fucking bank! If I get caught my ass is going to jail for years!

Byung: You're not gonna get caught Hwoarang. My gang does robberies all the time. We're not amateurs...no, we are professionals! I have people that know all that high tech shit that can hack into security systems. We strategically plan our robberies for weeks. We have never been caught and we never will. Ya know why? Cos we're fucking smart.

Hwoarang: I ain't doing this. What if innocent people in the bank get killed huh? I can't live with that. Give me a job that doesn't involve possible killing people.

 _Byung suddenly pulls out his gun and uses it to hit Hwoarang's head._

Hwoarang _(holding his head in pain):_ Shit!

 _Byung presses the gun under Hwoarang's chin._

Byung: If you don't do as I say...( _presses the gun harder on Hwoarang's chin)_ I will use this gun to kill your precious girlfriend and Sensei. You keep forgetting that you don't call the shots Hwoarang...

 _Byung removes the gun and puts it back in his pocket. Hwoarang gives Byung an angry look._

Byung: We'll rob the bank just before they close. By the way, this is Nam-gi. He is one of the smartest, most dangerous, most skilled men in my organization. He is one of the highest ranked in my gang. You and him are gonna be working together. He'll show you the ropes.

Nam-gi: Hey.

 _Nam-gi is a very handsome Korean man in his mid forties. He is tall with a lean, toned body. He has medium length hair that reaches up to his neck which he styled in a low ponytail._

Byung: With all the work you're gonna do for me, you and Nam-gi are gonna be best friends Hwoarang! Isn't that great?

 _Hwoarang is still giving Byung an angry look_

Byung _(laughs):_ What's wrong Hwoarang? Is it because I hit your head with my gun and threatened you? Don't be mad! I could have done worse! I could have used my switchblade and stabbed your shoulder...you know, the same shoulder that got shot. I was thinking of doing that but I attacked you with the gun instead! I'm not that evil! Am I right? _(He laughs)_

Hwoarang: You're a fucking psychopath.

Byung: Tell me something I don't know buddy _(he laughs)._ Anyway Nam-gi, tell our buddy Hwoarang here the plan.

Nam-gi: Our high tech guys are going to hack into the bank's entire system right before we go inside the bank. They'll shut down the security systems and take control of the entire bank. The alarms won't work, the security cameras won't work and they'll lock the doors as soon as we go inside. After our guys let us know that the bank has been hacked, we go in, take the money and get the fuck out. Easy plan.

Byung: See Hwoarang...I told you that we plan our robberies well! Like I said, that's why we've never been caught!

Nam-gi: Come by our headquarters at 1pm tomorrow so we can get set up for the operation.

Hwoarang _(sarcastically):_ I can't fucking wait. Are we done here? I need to go home.

Byung: Wanna get home to your hot girlfriend huh? There are tons of beautiful, naked women here. Come on, stay here for a bit. Check out the hot babes. Maybe fuck a stripper or two. Shit, last week I had a nice little threesome with these two strippers. My point is, you don't have to have sex with just one broad when there are so many hot women to fuck. Don't you get tired of having sex with just Julia?

Hwoarang: I love Julia and she is the only woman that I want. I'm outta here. I'll see you assholes tomorrow.

Byung: Suit yourself Hwoarang! You're missing out on all this pussy though! Fucking prude! _(he laughs)_

 _Hwoarang leaves the club in disgust. A stripper wearing just a thong and heels walks up to Byung_

Byung _(unzips his pants and smirks at her):_ Suck my cock bitch.

 _The stripper smirks, gets down on her knees and gives Byung a blowjob. Byung closes his eyes and smiles._

 **The next day**

 **Keywall bank**

 **Seoul, Korea**

 **3:45pm**

 **15 minutes before the bank closes**

 _Hwoarang, Byung, Nam-gi, Byung's henchmen Hyun and Byung's henchwoman, Ji-woo are in a grey van. They are parked on the street behind the bank._

Byung: Shit! The bank closes in 15 fucking minutes! Why haven't these tech guys called us yet? They should be done by now!

Nam-gi _(activates his walkie talkie and talks to it):_ Guys you should have been done hacking the bank by now! What the fuck is taking so long?

Tech guy 1: Sorry Nam-gi! This bank's security system is more complex than we thought!

Tech guy 2: We're almost done though! Just give us 2 minutes!

Byung _(grabs the walkie talkie from Nam-gi and talks into it):_ You fucking idiots! I don't give a shit how complex the security system is! You guys should be able to hack into any security system easily! That's what I fucking pay you guys for! Aren't you guys supposed to be the best hi tech hackers?

Tech guy 2 _(terrified and stammering):_ S-s-sorry b-boss...we're sorry! We're almost done I swear!

Tech guy 1 _(terrified and stammering):_ N-next t-time we're on an operation, we won't mess up like we did today boss!

Byung: You two better hack into the system in the next two minutes or you won't live to see another operation!

Tech guy 1 and Tech guy 2: Y-yes b-boss! S-sorry boss!

 _Hwoarang, Nam-gi, Byung, Hyun and Ji-woo continue to wait. Hyun is a very tall and big Korean man. He is six foot seven with short light brown hair. He has a scorpion tattoo by the side of his face and a sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. He is also very muscular. Ji-woo is a beautiful, 20 year old Korean woman. She is five foot three and has a skinny, toned body. She has long, bright red hair that reaches up to her back. She has a tongue piercing and an eyebrow piercing. She also has a small tattoo of a bat at the back of her neck and a huge tattoo of a cobra on her upper arm._

Byung _(looking at his watch):_ They've got 1 more minute. If they're not able to hack into the system, then we have to postpone the robbery for another day. If those fucking nerds ruin this robbery, I'm going to kill them. I wonder how I should kill them? Should I shoot them in the head? No...shooting them in the head would be too quick. I should torture them...like shoot them in different body parts and leave them to bleed to death.

Ji-woo _(smiles evilly):_ Maybe you should beat them to death with a baseball bat.

Byung: Yeah, that would be a fun way to kill them off! Would you like to join me in beating them to death?

Ji-woo _(smiles evilly):_ Gladly boss!

Byung _(smiles evilly):_ That is why I like you Ji-woo.

 _Just then, the tech guys are heard on the walker talkie_

Tech guy 1: B-boss, we did it! We've hacked into the system! You guys can go inside now!

Byung: You had 30 seconds left. You're lucky. If you didn't hack into the system in 2 minutes, I would have killed you two. In fact I was thinking of the different ways to kill you two.

Tech guy 2: W-we're sorry boss!

Tech guy 1: Y-yeah...we-we're really sorry! We won't screw up again boss!

Byung: You better not.

 _Byung puts the walkie talkie down on the floor of the van._

Byung: Okay my friends _...(he puts on a scary dragon mask and cocks his shotgun)_ lets head out! Ji-woo, get ready to drive! We'll be done soon!

Ji-woo: Got it boss!

 _Hwoarang narrating: *sigh* Shit...I can't believe I'm about to do this. I've never robbed a bank before and I never planned to. My old gang...we did illegal, criminal shit but we never robbed. We never robbed people or banks or casinos or stores. And now I'm about to rob a fucking bank. Byung also forced me to have a gun during this robbery. I fucking hate guns. I've always fought with my fists and my legs. I've always fought with taekwondo. I've never used a gun...not even in my old gang._

 _I hate holding this pistol right now. I hate how this gun feels in my hands. I've never killed anyone in my life and I don't plan on ever killing anyone. I'm not gonna kill any innocent person in this bank today. Whatever jobs that Byung gives me, I'm not gonna kill anybody. I'd rather Byung kill me than for me to kill innocent people. I couldn't live with knowing I killed someone. I don't wanna have blood on my hands..._

 _Byung taps Hwoarang on the shoulder_

Byung: Hwoarang come on get up! We gotta go!

 _Hwoarang sighs and reluctantly stands up. He reluctantly puts on his dragon mask. Hwoarang, Byung, Nam-gi and Hyun are all wearing black leather gloves, black long sleeved shirts with bullet proof vests, black pants, black boots and scary dragon masks. The men get out of the van and walk into the bank. They open the first front door._

Nam-gi _(talking into his headset):_ We've entered the first entrance, lock the first entrance door.

Tech guy 2: Locking the first door...done!

 _The doors were glass doors but they were also electronic. When the bank closes, the bank security guards electronically lock the doors._

Nam-gi _(talking into his headset):_ Approaching the second entrance door.

 _They enter through the second door and are in the lobby of the bank._

Nam-gi _(talking into his headset):_ We're in. Lock the second door, the back door and windows.

Tech guy 1: Done!

 _The bank workers and customers look and scream in fear when they see the robbers. Some of the bank workers push the discreet alarm buttons but the buttons are not working. The tech guys have hacked the system so the alarms weren't working. Even if anyone tried calling for help, there was no cell phone reception and the phone lines were dead. The security guard pulls out his gun and points it at Hyun. Byung shoots the security guard in the chest. The security guard falls to the ground. Everyone screams. The other security guard looks at the robbers with shock and fear on his face._

Byung: Look, we're just here to steal a shit load of money okay? I didn't want to shoot that guy, but he gave me no choice! Though I did enjoy shooting him though...

 _Byung goes up to a female customer. He grabs her and puts his shotgun by her head. The female customer is crying and trembling in fear._

Byung: Now, if you guys could just be cooperative and not do anything stupid like that security guy...we won't kill anyone. Alright?

 _Nam-gi was looking around the bank to bring everyone to the lobby. The bank was a small sized bank. The lobby had chairs, the cashier glass counters and there were four offices. In the lobby was also the bank vault and two restrooms for the customers. There was a hallway by the lobby where there were two restrooms for the bank workers. Nam-gi brought out bank workers from their offices and forced them to go to the lobby. Nam-gi checked the bathrooms. He was kicking the stalls open. No one was in the bathroom. When Nam-gi comes back to the lobby, the cashiers, the customers, the second security guard and other bank workers are lying face down on the ground with their hands and feet tied up._

Byung: You didn't see anyone else?

Nam-gi: Checked the whole bank. Guess everyone's here in the lobby.

Byung: Go help Hwoarang to pack the money.

Nam-gi: Okay.

 _Nam-gi goes up to Hwoarang at the vault. Hwoarang is putting a shit load of money in big duffle bags._

Nam-gi: So, enjoying your first bank robbery rookie? Exciting huh?

Hwoarang: I feel terrible. This is wrong...this is so fucking wrong. I'm just doing this because your asshole boss isn't giving me any choice. Once I'm done doing jobs for him, I'm never going to do criminal shit ever again.

Nam-gi: What are you a fucking boy scout? _(he chuckles and looks into the duffle bag Hwoarang is holding)_ Good job rookie...that looks like a few million right there. I'm gonna get the money in the cash registers.

 _Hyun is pointing a gun at the customers on the floor. Byung is still holding the female customer who is still crying. The female customer is a very beautiful young woman._

Byung: Shh...don't cry baby girl...it's gonna be okay.

Female customer _(crying and scared):_ P-please, please don't kill me, please...

Byung: I won't kill ya...as long as you cooperate. But if you don't cooperate and cause trouble...then you give me no choice. And it would such a pity to kill ya...you are a very beautiful woman. It would be such a waste...killing a hottie like you...

 _Byung gently rubs one of her breasts and she cringes and cries even louder._

Byung: Bitch keep your voice down! Remember I said cooperate or I'll blow your fucking brains out!

 _The female customer continues crying but she cries quietly._

Byung: Are you guys done? Have you gotten all the money?

Hwoarang: Yeah I'm done.

Nam-gi: Me too.

Byung: Okay, lets get the fuck out of here. ( _He puts the shotgun on the ground next to his leg while still holding on to the female customer. He gets out a cord from his pocket and ties her hands)_ Well, it's been fun sexy...but I gotta get out of here. If we met under better circumstances...I would have asked you out on a date.

 _The female customer whimpers. Byung gently strokes her cheek, then he forcefully shoves her to the ground._

Byung _(yells):_ Lie on the ground with the rest of these fuckers!

 _The female customer cries and lies face down._

Byung: Okay gentlemen lets go! _(He turns to look at the people on the ground)_ It was a pleasure guys! Well, not for you but it was a pleasure for me! _(he laughs and leaves)_

 _Hwoarang, Byung, Nam-gi and Hyun run out through the back of the bank. They enter the van and close the door._

Byung: Ji-woo move! Move!

 _Ji-woo starts the engine and drives away. The men take off their scary dragon masks._

Byung _(picks up the walkie talkie and activates it):_ Are the bank doors and windows still locked?

Tech guy 2: Yes Sir! We'll unlock the doors as soon as you get back to headquarters!

Tech guy 1: Yeah don't worry boss! No one in the bank is gonna be leaving anytime soon. And by the time they manage to escape and call the cops, you will be back to headquarters!

Byung: Well at least you idiots didn't manage to screw that part up.

Tech guy 1: Again, we're really sorry about earlier boss.

Tech guy 2: Y-yeah, we're really sorry boss.

Byung: Well luckily we were able to pull off the operation so I won't kill you two.

Tech guy 1 and 2: T-thanks boss.

 _Byung turns off the walkie talkie and puts it on the floor. He sees Hwoarang who is looking up at the ceiling._

Byung: So Hwoarang, you enjoy that bank robbery? Wasn't it fun?

Hwoarang _(give Byung an angry look and then looks at the ceiling):_ Fuck off.

Byung _(laughs):_ You're just no fun Hwoarang.

 _They drive to headquaters. They park the van and go inside. Byung, Nam-gi, Hyun and Ji-woo count the stolen money. It takes them an hour to finish counting all the money._

Byung: 10 million won! Fuck yeah! Good job guys!

 _Nam-gi, Hyun and Jiwoo cheer and high five each other and Byung._

Jiwoo: I'm gonna buy myself a lot of designer heels!

 _Hwoarang is not celebrating. He has an angry look on his face and his arms are crossed._

Hwoarang: I helped you steal 10 million Won Byung. That's more than enough to pay my debt. Now let me walk away from all this.

Byung: I told you Hwoarang, it's not about the money. You're one of the greatest fighters in the world. You're gonna pay back your debt with your skills, street smarts and strength working for me until I feel you've paid your dues.

 _Hwoarang glares angrily at Byung._

Byung: Come on working for me isn't that bad is it? _(Laughs and picks up money. He stretches his hand with the money)_ Come on, here's 1 million Won. Take it and treat yourself and that hot girlfriend of yours.

Hwoarang _(looks at Byung with disgust and anger and walks away)_ I don't want your dirty money.

Byung _(laughs):_ Suit yourself buddy! See you tomorrow!

 _Hwoarang walks outside of the headquarters. He gets on his motorcycle parked outside and drives away._

 **Later that night...**

 _Hwoarang and Julia are lying down in bed. Hwoarang is watching a basketball game on TV. He has so much shit on his mind that he's not paying attention to the game. He is just staring at the screen. Julia is reading a book._

Julia _(takes off her reading glasses and puts her book on her lap):_ Thank God I don't have to teach tomorrow. I really need a day off. I love my students but they drive me crazy sometimes. I tell ya, they might be college freshmen but they still act like high school students. This one girl in my class always falls asleep in class! I mean I've talked to her, I've warned her not to sleep in class but she still does! And she snores really loud too! I mean what is the point of her even coming to class?

Hwoarang _(staring at the TV):_ ...

Julia: Hwoarang?

Hwoarang _(Still staring at the TV):_ ...

Julia: Hwoarang? Hello? _(She snaps her fingers in front of his face)_

 _Hwoarang shakes his head and snaps back to reality. He looks at her._

Hwoarang: Huh?

Julia: Baby did you hear a word of what I just said?

Hwoarang: Um...

Julia: Are you okay? You've barely said anything to me today.

Hwoarang: Sorry babe...I'm just tired. Long day.

Julia: It's not just today...you've been...quiet and distant lately. Are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything right? Whatever is going on, please talk to me about it. Don't shut me out.

Hwoarang: *sigh* Jules, I'm fine. Like I said, I'm just tired.

 _Hwoarang's cellphone rings. He answers it._

Nam-gi: Hey Hwoarang. I wanna give you details about the job tomorrow.

Hwoarang: Okay hold on one second.

 _Hwoarang gets out of bed, leaves the room and goes downstairs._

Julia: You're fine huh? Yeah right.

 _Ten minutes later, after Hwoarang finishes talking to Nam-gi, he comes back to the bedroom. He puts his phone on the bedside table and lies on the bed._

Julia: Who were you talking to on the phone?

Hwoarang: A friend.

Julia: Who? Steve? Eddy? Paul?

Hwoarang: Why are you interrogating me?

Julia: Because you haven't been acting like yourself Hwoarang! Every time someone calls your phone you talk to them in secret. You come home really late! Sometimes you leave the house at like what? Midnight? 2am? You've been quiet and distant! What are you hiding from me? What's going on with you?

Hwoarang _(raises his voice):_ I've been really busy at the dojo! Okay! We've been getting a lot of new students. Business is really good. I've been busting my ass to provide for you and me so get off my back!

Julia _(raises her voice):_ Oh so because business is good that's why you've been sneaking off late at night? Coming back home at fucking 4am in the morning? Really because business is good? And what's with the secretive phone calls huh?

Hwoarang _(stands up):_ Secretive phone calls? Again, I'm doing business. Taking phone calls from clients!

Julia _(yelling):_ Taking calls from clients at odd hours in the day? Bullshit! Are you cheating on me?

Hwoarang: What?!

Julia: The way you've been acting...you're cheating on me aren't you? It all makes sense. _(Tears roll down her eyes)_

Hwoarang: Are you freaking kidding me? Julia...I would never cheat on you! Ever! I love you more than life itself! ( _he sits next to her and gently wipes her tears. He gently holds her face and looks into her eyes)_ Baby I swear I am not cheating on you. You're the only woman I want...the only woman I need. Alright? I would never cheat on you. You know that.

Julia: If you're not cheating, then what is it?

 _Hwoarang sighs_

Julia: Hwoarang, I know you. I know when you're hiding something from me...I know when when you're lying. Please, whatever is wrong, please talk to me. You're the man I love...I'll always love you no matter what. You know you can tell me anything. Please...

Hwoarang: Jules...I told you...it's just work. I'm busy alright? And exhausted.

 _Julia angrily grabs her pillow and sheets and stands up. She begins to storm out of the room._

Hwoarang: Woah, woah...where are you going?

Julia: Since you won't be honest with me I don't want to be around you right now. I'm sleeping on the couch!

Hwoarang: Julia you are not sleeping on the fucking couch!

Julia: Yes I am! I'm not sleeping in the same bed with a liar! _(She storms to the door)_

Hwoarang: Julia get your ass back here!

 _He runs up to her_

Hwoarang: If you don't wanna sleep with me fine, but I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. I'll sleep on the couch alright? Get your ass back in the bed.

 _Hwoarang grabs his pillow and walks past Julia who is still standing by the door. They give each other an angry glare and Hwoarang goes downstairs. Julia sighs and walks to the bed. She puts down the pillow and sheets and sits down on the bed._

Julia: Hwoarang...why are you lying to me? _(tears form in her eyes and roll down her eyes. She quietly cries)_

 _Meanwhile downstairs, Hwoarang is lying down on the couch on his back. His hands are on his head._

Hwoarang _(to himself):_ I'm sorry Julia, but I can't tell you the truth. I don't want you to get involved in this mess. It just sucks that now you don't trust me and you're mad at me. _(he sighs)_ Hang in there Hwoarang. This whole situation with Byung will be over soon and my life can get back to normal again. I just need to hang in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter six**

 **The next morning...**

 _Hwoarang is sleeping on the couch. Julia comes downstairs. She is wearing a light pink hoodie with a light pink tank top underneath, black capri leggings and grey sneakers. She is wearing a tribal headband. She goes to the kitchen and makes herself coffee. Hwoarang hears her movements and wakes up. He yawns, gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen._

Julia: Morning.

Hwoarang: Hey.

 _They are quiet for a few seconds_

Julia: Um...do you want coffee?

Hwoarang _(scratching the back of his neck):_ Um, no...I'm good...um, thanks.

 _They are quiet for a few seconds. Julia takes a sip of her coffee from her mug._

Hwoarang: Um, look, I know last night we both said some pretty mean things. Um...I'm sorry that I made you upset. Like I said, I just...I got a lot of shit going on...I'm real busy, you know?

Julia: It's cool. I'm sorry that I made you upset as well.

Hwoarang _(hugs her):_ I love you _(kisses her on the cheek)_

Julia _(hugs him):_ I love you too.

 _They release their hug._

Julia _(puts her mug on the table)_ : Hey um, I gotta go run some errands. I got a lot of stuff to take care of. I'll see you later okay?

Hwoarang: Okay, see ya later.

 _Julia gives him a small smile and walks out. She gets into her car. She starts the car and drives to a house a few blocks from her and Hwoarang's house. She parks her car by the sidewalk of the house. She turns off the engine of the car and waits in the car._

 **Two hours later...**

 _Julia is still waiting in her car. Just then her phone rings. She sees that her mum, Michelle is calling her. Julia slides the screen of her cellphone with her finger to answer the call._

Julia: Hi Mom.

Michelle: Hi sweetie! How are you doing?

Julia: *sigh* I'm not so good.

Michelle: Why? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?

Julia: I'm not sick, it's just...*sigh* I think...actually I'm pretty sure...Hwoarang is cheating on me.

Michelle: What?! Julia, honey...no...Hwoarang loves you and he's a good man! He would never cheat on you! What makes you think he is?

Julia: Mom, he's been coming home late, sneaking out of the house late, having secretive phone conversations and he's been distant. He hasn't been himself lately. Last night I tried talking to him. I asked him what was going on with him. He just kept lying to my face and we ended up having a big fight. I accused him of cheating on me and he swore that he wasn't cheating on me and he never would. But the way he's been behaving lately I find it so hard to believe him. For the first time in our relationship, I don't trust him. I can't believe I don't trust the man I love! _(she starts to cry)_

Michelle: Aw, Julia honey, I wish I was there to give you a hug. Look, I love Hwoarang like my own son. I really love the kid. He loves you and he treats you right and he's a good man. That is why I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. I have faith in Hwoarang. I'm sure he's not cheating on you. I'm sure that he just has a lot going on and when he's ready to tell you the truth, he will. Have you talked to Baek? I'm sure he must have confided in Baek.

Julia _(wiping the tears from her eyes):_ I did talk to him and he told me that Hwoarang is going through a rough time. Baek said he wished he could tell me everything but he promised Hwoarang not to say anything. I respect the loyalty between Baek and Hwoarang...I get it. But at the same time it's so frustrating being in the dark and I feel like I'm going batshit crazy!

 _Julia sees Hwoarang walking out of their house to the driveway. He walks to his motorcycle and gets on it. He picks up his cellphone from his pocket. He is now talking to someone on his cellphone._

Julia: Hey mom, I'll call you back okay? I'm gonna go spy on Hwoarang to see if he's cheating on me.

Michelle: You're going to spy on Hwoarang? Julia that's crazy!

Julia: I know it is but what else can I do? I have to find out the truth!

 _Hwoarang hangs up his cellphone, puts it in his pocket and starts the engine of his motorcycle_

Julia: Okay mom, I gotta go. Hwoarang is about to leave. I love you! Say hi to Lei for me okay?

 _Michelle and Lei Wulong are happily married and living in Hong Kong. They've been married for eight years._

Michelle: I love you too! And I'll pass along the message to Lei! Update me okay?

Julia: I will! Bye!

 _Julia hangs up the phone and starts the car. Hwoarang is driving away._

Julia: Lets see what you're really up to Hwoarang.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

 _Hwoarang is driving and Julia is following him. Hwoarang keeps driving not knowing that Julia is following him. Hwoarang drives from nice areas and neighborhoods and then drives into a bad, slummy neighborhood. Hwoarang drives until he reaches a small, worn down house. It looks like a crack house. Julia drives slowly and parks where Hwoarang won't see her._

Julia: What the? What the hell is he doing in a place like this?

 _Julia sees Hwoarang approach a man. The man is Nam-gi. Nam-gi brings out a bag of cocaine and hands it to Hwoarang. The men knock on the door of the house. A prostitute opens the door. She hands Hwoarang a lot of money and Hwoarang gives her the bag of cocaine. She smiles, goes back inside and closes the door. Hwoarang and Nam-gi talk a little. Hwoarang gets on his bike and Nam-gi gets in his car. They both drive away. Julia is in her car. She is in shock._

Julia: Spirits...what the? Was that cocaine? Hwoarang...is selling drugs? Is he on drugs too? I can't believe this.

 **Two hours later...**

 _Hwoarang and Nam-gi have made 6 drug deliveries to different drug dealers. They just sold cocaine to some drug dealers and they are both walking to back to their vehicles._

Nam-gi: We made a lot of money in just two hours. Good job Hwoarang. You're really a valuable asset to this organization.

Hwoarang _(gets on his motorcycle):_ Whatever.

Nam-gi _(goes up to Hwoarang):_ You know, with your skills, strength and smarts, you could quickly rise to become one of Byung's top employees. I worked hard and now I'm one of his right hand men. I can see you becoming top dog in a few months. Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if you even outranked me.

Hwoarang: I don't want to rise up in the ranks of this shitty gang. I'm being forced to work for Byung but it's not temporary. As soon as I've paid my dues to him, I am out of this gang.

Nam-gi: So you really don't want to join us permanently?

Hwoarang: I'd rather get kicked in the balls by a kangaroo.

Nam-gi _(laughs):_ Damn, I thought we were friends Hwoarang. Well, whenever you leave, you will definitely be missed. Like I said, you're a great asset to us. Come on, lets get back to headquarters.

 _Just then, Nam-gi's cellphone rings._

Nam-gi: What's up Byung?

 _Nam-gi talks to Byung for a few minutes and then hangs up._

Nam-gi: Hwoarang, change of plans.

Hwoarang: We're not going back to headquarters?

Nam-gi: No, we have a delivery to pick up.

Hwoarang: Okay.

 _Nam-gi gets into his car and drives. Hwoarang follows him on his motorcycle._

 _After fifteen minutes of driving, Nam-gi drives up to 'The Teal Strip Club' and parks his car. Hwoarang drives up and also parks his motorcycle. Nam-gi gets out of his car and Hwoarang gets off his motorcycle._

Hwoarang: The delivery is here?

Nam-gi: Yeah. There's this rival gang, the Termite gang. Word on the street is that they're expecting a drug shipment coming in this month. That drug shipment is worth millions of Won. Byung wants that shipment for himself. One of the most important henchmen of the Termite gang is here at this strip joint. His name's Ye-Jun. We're going to kidnap him, bring him back to headquarters and interrogate him. Make him tell us when the shipment is coming in so we can sabotage the shipment and take the drugs for ourselves.

Hwoarang: How did you know he was here?

Nam-gi: We have people in our gang spy on people when necessary. That's why Byung's gang is the most powerful criminal organization in Korea. You can't hide from Byung. You fuck with Byung and his gang, and we will find you.

 _Nam-gi goes up to the front door and opens it for Hwoarang. Hwoarang goes inside and then Nam-gi goes inside and closes the door._

Nam-gi: I'm sure that Ye-Jun isn't alone. I'm sure that some other members of the Termite gang are here with him. _(Nam-gi pulls out his gun from his jacket pocket and shows Hwoarang. Then he puts his gun back in his jacket pocket)_ Get ready to shoot if necessary.

Hwoarang: I'm not shooting anyone. I can fight with my legs and my fists.

Nam-gi: Alright man, your funeral. Just follow my lead.

Hwoarang: So what does this Ye-Jun guy look like anyway?

Nam-gi: He's tall, muscular, has spiky blue hair and has a shit load of tattoos.

 _Hwoarang and Nam-gi walk around the strip club, looking for Ye-Jun. Since it's 5pm, the strip club is not full of a lot of customers. The club is really full of people at night. Nam-gi sees Ye-Jun near the stripper stage, throwing money at the strippers. The strip club is playing 'How many times' by DJ Khaled._

 **How many times I gotta tell that ass to come over?**  
 **I'll fuck you right, have you walking from side to side**  
 **You know how a nigga feel 'bout wasting time**  
 **You know how I feel about waiting in line**  
 **You know he ain't it, girl you're wasting your time**  
 **You'll only ditch him for a moment in time, take it in stride**  
 **How many times I gotta tell that ass to come over?**  
 **How many times I gotta tell that ass to come over?**  
 **How many times I gotta tell that ass to come over?**  
 **I'll fuck you right, have you walking from side to side**  
 **How many times?**

Nam-gi: _(talks quietly to Hwoarang):_ Hey Hwoarang...there he is. I'm going up to him. Cover me.

Hwoarang: _(talks quietly):_ Got it.

 _Nam-gi walks up behind Ye-Jun._

Ye-Jun _(throwing money at the strippers):_ Yeah girl! Shake that ass! Show me your tits!

 _Nam-gi takes out his gun and presses it on the back of Ye-Jun's head._

Ye-Jun: What the?

 _Just then, two men who are also members of the Termite gang, see that Nam-gi has his gun pressed against Ye-Jun's head. They take out their guns and point them at Nam-gi and Hwoarang. Hwoarang gets in a fighting stance._

Nam-gi: If you guys move I'm gonna put a bullet in his brain!

Ye-Jun: Guys, just do what he says!

 _The two men hesitate. They are still pointing their guns at Nam-gi and Hwoarang._

Ye-Jun: Put your guns away you idiots!

 _The men reluctantly put away their guns._

Nam-gi _(pressing gun on Ye-Jun's head):_ Get up...now!

 _Ye-Jun puts his hands up and stands up_

Ye-Jun: Who the fuck are you?

Nam-gi: Nam-gi. And my friend here is Hwoarang. We're from Byung's gang.

Ye-Jun: Fucking piece of shit Byung.

Nam-gi: You're coming with us to meet him. You can tell him that when you see him.

Ye-Jun: Fuck...

Nam-gi _(Presses the gun on his head):_ Move!

 _Nam-gi is walking Ye-Jun out of the club with the gun pressed behind his head. Nam-gi looks at the two Termite gang members._

Nam-gi: If you two follow us, I'll blow his brains out! Got it?

 _The two Termite gang members reluctantly nod in agreement. Nam-gi and Hwoarang leave the strip joint. Hwoarang helps Nam-gi tie up Ye-Jun's hands. They put Ye-Jun inside the trunk of Nam-gi's car. Ye-Jun is cussing loudly in the trunk. Nam-gi and Hwoarang drive back to Headquarters. Nam-gi opens the trunk of the car and drags Ye-Jun out._

Ye-Jun: You fucking cunts! What do you assholes want from me?

Nam-gi: Byung will let you know. Move!

 _Nam-gi drags Ye-Jun towards the door. Hwoarang sighs and follows them. Nam-gi drags Ye-Jun inside a room in Headquarters. The room is a small room. There is a wooden chair and wooden table in the room and flickering fluorescent lights on the ceiling. Nam-gi forces Ye-Jun to sit down. Nam-gi asks Hwoarang to help him tie Ye-Jun to the chair. Ye-Jun is struggling to escape but his hands and feet are tied to the chair. Just then, the door opens and Byung and Ji-woo walk in._

Byung _(smirking):_ Ye-Jun! I hope you're comfortable in that chair? I like my guests to be comfortable!

Ye-Jun: Do I look comfortable motherfucker? What the fuck do you want Byung?

Byung _(smirking):_ Your gang has something that I want. And you're going to give it to me.

Ye-Jun: I ain't giving you shit!

Byung _(smiling):_ Yes. Yes you will. Whether you like it or not. _(He punches Ye-Jun hard in the face)_

Ye-Jun _(in pain):_ Ah! FUCK!

Byung: Now, I have heard from very credible sources that the Termite gang has a very important shipment of drugs coming in this month. You're gonna tell me when and where that shipment is coming in.

Ye-Jun: Let me guess...you want to take those drugs for yourself and make a profit off the drugs.

Byung _(laughs):_ Wow! How about that? You're not as stupid as everyone says you are! I am impressed you were able to figure that out Ye-Jun! Good job!

 _Nam-gi and Ji-woo laugh. Hwoarang is not finding any part of this situation funny._

Byung: Yeah, we are gonna take those drugs. So tell me when the shipment is going down. If you don't, you are gonna be tortured so much that you will wish for death.

Ye-Jun: Fuck you.

Byung: *sigh* I really didn't want to do this to you Ye-Jun...but you give me no choice. Ji-woo!

Ji-woo: Yeah boss.

Byung: You know what to do.

 _Ji-woo smiles evilly. She is holding a briefcase. She puts the briefcase on the table. She opens the briefcase. In the briefcase are tools like pliers, knives, daggers, a hammer, a taser gun and a small blow torch. Ji-woo gets out a pair of pliers from the briefcase._

Byung: You see...Ji-woo here loves torturing people. And she's pretty good at it. She has made guys even tougher than you crack. So my advise...tell us what we want to know and you can leave right now. And you better tell us the truth because if you lie to me...I will haunt you down and brutally murder you.

Ye-Jun: I ain't no snitch. No way am I betraying my gang.

Byung: *sigh* Very noble. Too bad you're gonna be tortured for your loyalty.

 _Ji-woo places the pliers on one of Ye-Jun's fingernails_

Ye-Jun: Don't even think about it!

Hwoarang: How can you guys be so barbaric toward another human being like this?!

Ji-woo _(smiles evilly):_ It's fun. _(She forcefully uses the pliers to pull out Ye-Jun's fingernail)_

 _Ye-Jun screams in pain and Hwoarang looks away, cringing._

Ye-Jun _(screaming):_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ji-woo: Tell us when the shipment is coming in!

Ye-Jun (in pain): Fuck...you!

Ji-woo: More fun for me then.

 _She pulls out another one of Ye-Jun's fingernails and he screams in pain. Hwoarang can't take anymore of this and he walks out of the room. Byung goes after Hwoarang._

Byung: Hwoarang! Where are you going buddy? You're gonna miss out on all the fun!

Hwoarang _(yelling):_ You are fucking sick Byung!

Byung: Why the fuck do you care about that guy huh? He's a piece of shit criminal too! The termite gang also tortures people. You think that Ye-Jun doesn't do bad shit?

Hwoarang _(yelling):_ I care because I have a fucking conscience Byung! Torturing people, even criminals is wrong! It's fucking wrong! And I'm not gonna stand by and watch a human being get tortured!

 _Hwoarang walks away. Byung chuckles._

Byung _(yelling at Hwoarang):_ Fucking pussy!

 _Hwoarang ignores him and walks outside._

 **Two and a half hours later...**

 _Hwoarang is outside, pacing up and down. Just then, Byung, Nam-gi and Ji-woo come outside. Nam-gi and Ji-woo are holding Ye-Jun, who is bloody and bruised all over his body. Nam-gi and Ji-woo put Ye-Jun in the trunk of Nam-gi's car and close the trunk._

Hwoarang: Where are you guys taking him?

Ji-woo: We're gonna drop his corpse at the strip joint where Termite gang members hang out.

Hwoarang _(in shock):_ C-c-corpse?

Byung: Yup. He refused to talk even after Ji-woo tortured him so I put a bullet in his head.

Hwoarang _(yelling):_ What? What the fuck! Why would you kill him? You guys already roughed him up! Wasn't that enough? Why'd you have to kill the guy?

Byung: To make him an example to the rest of the Termite gang.

Hwoarang: Won't the Termite gang retaliate?

Byung _(laughs):_ They won't. I have a plan. ( _He puts his hand on Hwoarang's shoulder. Hwoarang shoves his shoulder away)_ You know why I'm one of the most dangerous criminals in the world Hwoarang? Because I'm always 10 steps ahead.

 _Byung walks to Nam-gi's car._

Byung: You can go home Hwoarang. I'll see you tomorrow!

 _Hwoarang looks in disgust as Byung, Nam-gi and Ji-woo drive away. Hwoarang gets on his motorcycle and drives away. He drives for a few minutes and then he starts to feel really sick. He parks near an alley, gets off his motorcycle and throws up. Hwoarang is breathing heavily. He vomits again._

Hwoarang: They tortured him...then he fucking killed him...like it was nothing...

 _Hwoarang continues breathing heavily. He tries to calm his breathing. After a few minutes, his breathing gets back to normal. He sits down on the ground and bows his head down._

Hwoarang: How long am I gonna keep working for that psycho?

 **Later that night...**

 **Hwoarang and Julia's house**

 **11:00pm**

 _Hwoarang parks his motorcycle in the driveway and goes inside the house. Julia is in the living room, sitting down on the couch. Hwoarang goes up to her._

Hwoarang: Hey baby _(He leans in to kiss her but she moves away)_

Julia _(crosses her arms):_ What have you been up to today?

Hwoarang: Work. What else?

Julia _(scoffs):_ And you're still lying to me.

Hwoarang: *sigh* Jules...I have had a very shitty, long day and I am not in the mood to argue.

Julia: Had a long day selling drugs huh?

Hwoarang: What? What the hell are you talking about?

Julia _(yelling):_ Oh don't you dare lie to me! I saw you okay! I followed you! I drove behind you, saw you go to some fucking crack house with some other guy selling cocaine to a prostitute! Is that about right?

Hwoarang _(stunned):_ You followed me? You were spying on me?

Julia: Well do you blame me? I thought you were cheating on me! I had to find out what was going on with you since you wouldn't open up to me! And now I finally know the truth. You're a drug dealer! I thought you left your gang years ago. I thought you were done with that criminal life!

Hwoarang: I didn't go back to my gang Julia. And I am done with that criminal life. It's a long story...

 _Hwoarang explains everything to Julia..._

Julia: Okay you explained why you can't tell the cops what's going on. But what about Lei? He's one of the best cops in the world! He can help you and take down that asshole Byung.

Hwoarang: I don't want to get Lei involved in this.

Julia: Lei loves you like his own son. He'll be happy to help you out!

Hwoarang: Byung's gang is deadly and Byung is a complete psychopath. I don't wanna put Lei in danger.

Julia: Lei's dealt with more dangerous criminals. He can handle that asshole Byung and his stupid gang.

Hwoarang: I know he has dealt with more dangerous criminals. But if something bad happens to Lei or he gets killed by Byung's gang, then that's on me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Julia: Okay, can your old gang protect you? You're still friends with some of your former gang members. Maybe you can seek protection from your old gang.

Hwoarang _(scoffs):_ Protect me? My old gang members are terrified of Byung and his gang. They know not to fuck with Byung. When I was with my old gang and I made those drug transactions with Byung, my gang members warned me not to do business with him. They warned me not to get involved with Byung and his gang but I didn't listen. I wanted to make more money for my gang and now Byung is making my life a living hell.

Julia: You made a deal with the devil.

Hwoarang: Pretty much.

Julia _(rubbing her temples with her fingers):_ What are we gonna do Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: I'm just working for him temporarily Julia. I'm just gonna work for him until he feels that I paid my dues. I hate working for that asshole but I have no choice. I have to protect you and Sensei.

Julia: He's not gonna stop Hwoarang. He can hold this debt on you for the rest of your life. He's going to keep forcing you to work for him.

Hwoarang: This is temporary Jules. I'm gonna get out of this. I've been trying to figure out a plan to get him in legal trouble without calling the cops. I just need to set him up somehow...Maybe I can even get him in trouble with some rival gangs...I'm gonna figure it out Julia. I swear to you, this whole situation with Byung will be over soon okay? Trust me.

Julia: *sigh* I'm just so worried about you babe.

Hwoarang _(wraps his arms around her):_ That's why I didn't want to tell you about this Jules. I didn't wanna worry ya.

Julia _(wraps her arms around him):_ You're the love of my life...my partner. It's my job to worry about you. Thanks for telling me the truth. Please don't keep secrets from me again. Please don't shut me out again. I told you I'll always love you no matter what life throws at us.

Hwoarang: I'll never keep secrets from you again Julia...I promise.

Julia: Thank you.

Hwoarang _(kisses her forehead)_ You're welcome.

Julia: *sigh* We'll figure a way out of this. We've been through worse...we survived fighting Ogre...we survived Jin Kazama's world war...we will survive this whole Byung situation. I'm here for you okay? I love you.

Hwoarang: I love you too Jules and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have a supportive, loving, amazing girlfriend like you.

 _They kiss on the lips and hug._

 **Finally Julia has found out the truth! Hwoarang was trying not to worry Julia but his lies were taking a toll on their relationship. Will Hwoarang be able to get out of Byung's debt? Keep reading to find out! Also, I can't get 'paradise' by Big Sean out of my head y'all! I love that song! If y'all haven't listened to 'paradise' by Big Sean y'all should! :)** **Great song!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter seven**

 _Members of the Termite gang found Ye-Jun's dead body at the strip club. The Termite gang leader Sang contacted Byung. Sang told Byung that he didn't want anymore blood shed and he wanted to peacefully settle things. He told Byung to meet him at the Yar bar so they could discuss. Sang told Byung that they should come alone with no weapons._

 **The Yar Bar**

 **Seoul**

 **9:00pm**

 _The bar is playing 'paradise' by Big Sean..._

 **I always wanted to live this life**  
 **I always wanted to wear that ice**  
 **I always wanted paradise**  
 **I always wanted paradise**

 **Look, now it don't take a lot to make you rich**  
 **I'm addicted to a lot of crazy shit**  
 **Man, I feel like money is the best drug**  
 **Sometimes, hate can be the best love...**

 _Byung walks into the bar. He is wearing an unbuttoned grey suit jacket, a white, button down, short sleeved shirt, a black tie, maroon slacks and black dress shoes. Everything he is wearing are all expensive and designer clothes. He is also wearing designer sunglasses. Byung sees Sang sitting down by himself by a small table. Sang is 49 years old, handsome and tall. He is also chubby and has a bit of a pot belly. Sang is wearing a designer plaid navy and grey suit, a grey button down shirt and white designer dress shoes. Byung takes off his sunglasses and puts them in his jacket pocket. He approaches Sang._

Sang: Byung.

Byung _(smirking):_ Sang.

 _Sang stands up and walks up to Byung_

Sang: I'm gonna check you for weapons.

Byung _(smirking):_ Sang, buddy...we agreed not to bring weapons and you still don't trust me? You're hurting my feelings man.

Sang: Can't be too careful.

 _Sang searches Byung for weapons but he doesn't find anything._

Sang _(stretches out his arms sideways in the air):_ To be fair, you can search me as well.

 _Byung searches him and doesn't find any weapons. They sit down on the same table across from each other. Sang pours whiskey from a bottle in his glass. He pours whiskey in another glass and offers it to Byung._

Sang: Whiskey?

Byung _(smirking):_ That looks really good Sang and I would love to drink it...but you could have poisoned it for all I know.

Sang _(smirks):_ Believe me Byung, if I was gonna kill ya...it would be a more brutal way than poisoning you. ( _he gulps the whiskey from the glass and puts the empty glass down on the table)_

Byung _(smirking):_ I'm surprised that you wanted to have a peaceful meeting instead of retaliating.

Sang: Ye-Jun was one of my best employees. He was pretty stupid, but he was strong and very good at killing. I'll miss him. I did think of retaliating. But if my gang attacks your gang you guys would get revenge. It would just be back and forth, back and forth. I don't want anymore of my men killed. I'm just tired of the blood shed. Lets just negotiate peacefully.

Byung _(smirking):_ Why Sang...you're getting wiser at your old age. So, what do you wanna negotiate about?

Sang: The shipment of drugs coming in...that's what you want right?

Byung: Absolutely.

Sang: We split the profits. Half and half. That's fair hmm?

Byung: You can take that offer...and shove it up your ass.

Sang _(smirks and stands up):_ Well, I tried to be fair with ya. But since you won't negotiate peacefully, you and your gang better watch your back because my gang will retaliate. And you won't even see it coming.

Byung: You aren't gonna do shit.

Sang: Excuse me?

Byung _(smirking):_ I know that you never wanted a peaceful meeting Sang. I know that you had no intention of sharing your shipment with me. I know this is all a setup. And I know that you have snipers from your gang pointing their rifles at me right now as I speak. They're on the roof from the building across the street right?

Sang _(in shock):_ W-what? How...how the hell...

Byung: How the hell did I know? I'm always steps ahead of everyone else Sang. Now, your snipers aren't going to kill me. And you are going to tell me when that shipment is coming in so I can take it.

Sang: I'm not telling you shit scumbag.

Byung: Yes you will because if you don't...I'm going to kill your wife.

Sang _(shocked and worried):_ What? What are you talking about? If you dare come near my wife, I will kill you with my bare hands!

Byung: Well it's too late because my gang already kidnapped her. She's tied up somewhere...all alone and scared...screaming for help.

Sang: You're...you're lying. You're just trying to mind fuck me! Trying to trick me into giving you MY shipment!

 _Byung brings out his tablet. He shows Sang a live video stream. In the video stream, Sang's wife Kyu is in a small room. The ceilings, walls and floors are made of cement. Her hands and legs are tied up. She is sitting on the floor, crying and screaming for help._

Kyu _(screaming):_ HELP! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP!

Sang: KYU!

Byung: Believe me now?

Sang: You fucking, worthless cunt!

Byung _(smirking):_ Chill Sang. Like I said, I won't kill her as long as you tell me the details of the shipment. Have a seat. Oh and tell your snipers to stop pointing their guns at me.

Sang _(sits down while giving Byung an evil glare. He talks into his headset):_ The plan is off. Don't kill him. Lower your weapons.

Sniper: But boss...

Sang _(yells):_ DO AS I SAY!

Sniper: Yes boss.

Sang: Alright, they've lowered their guns.

Byung: Good. Now, tell me when and where the shipment is coming.

Sang: You won't hurt Kyu?

Byung: Once I get the shipment, I will return her back to you safe and sound.

Sang: *sigh* The shipment is coming in on the 19th of this month at 10pm. The old city harbor.

Byung: I'm going to take that shipment. You and your gang better not sabotage this shipment. Your wife is pretty and I would hate to kill a pretty woman like her.

Sang: The shipment is all yours.

Byung _(stands up):_ It was good doing business with you Sang. _(he takes out his sunglasses and puts them on)_

 _Byung walks up to Sang and pats his shoulder. He begins to walk away and then he turns around._

Byung: You know, I actually feel a bit bad for you. So I'm going to tell you something to make your life a bit easier. You have a mole in your gang. That's the reason that I knew your whole plan. She told me everything. I've been fucking her and that's why she tells me everything that goes on in your gang. She thinks it's love but I've just been using the bitch. The sex has been great though.

Sang _(shocked):_ ...

Byung: I won't tell you who it is, but you're a smart man...I know you'll figure out who the mole is.

Sang: When I find out who this mole is...I'm going to kill her. You know that right? You have been sleeping with this woman and yet you're putting her life in danger? You don't care?

Byung: If I cared about people...then I wouldn't have all this money and power.

 _Byung walks away. Sang is sitting down in complete shock._

 **Money, power, and respect.**  
 **Whatchu' need in life.**  
 **Money, power, and respect.**  
 **When you eatin' right.**  
 **Money, power, and respect.**  
 **Money, power, and respect.**  
 **Money, power, and respect.**  
 **It's the key to life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter eight**

 _Byung and his gang arrived at the old city harbor the day of the shipment. They got the shipment. Since Sang didn't interfere with the shipment, Byung kept his word and returned Kyu back to Sang. She was unhurt, safe and sound._

 **Two months later...**

 _Ryoo Chu was a man who owed a huge gambling debt to Byung. He kept telling Byung that he would pay him back but he still hadn't paid him any money. Byung sent Hwoarang, Nam-gi and Hyun to forcefully collect Ryoo's debt._

 **Ryoo Chu's house**

 **Seoul, South Korea,**

 **2:00am**

 _Hwoarang, Nam-gi and Hyun are in a car parked outside Ryoo's house._

Nam-gi: Okay guys, we're gonna break into his house, beat him up and force him to pay his debt.

Hwoarang: We're just gonna threaten him and leave. You guys better not kill him.

Hyun _(cocks his shotgun):_ Byung said that Ryoo must pay him back tonight. And if he doesn't, then we have to show him that no one fucks with Byung. You fuck with Byung...you die.

Hwoarang: You guys are not killing him!

Hyun: Keep pissing me off pretty boy and I'll kill you before I kill Ryoo.

Hwoarang _(gets into a fighting stance):_ I'd like to see ya try dumbass!

 _Nam-gi gets between them_

Nam-gi: Woah! Guys! Calm down! Hwoarang, if Ryoo doesn't pay his debt then he has to pay. I know you don't kill people so Hyun and I will kill Ryoo if it comes down to it.

Hwoarang: If you guys kill him that's so fucked up.

Nam-gi: Well, Ryoo should have paid his debt a long time ago then.

Hyun: Come on! Less talking, more action!

 _Hwoarang, Nam-gi and Hyun get out of the car. Nam-gi lock picks the front door and unlocks the door. The alarm system goes off and Nam-gi quickly disables it._

Nam-gi _(talking quietly):_ Hwoarang, search for him down here. Hyun and I will search upstairs.

 _Hwoarang sighs and nods._

 _Hwoarang is looking around for Ryoo downstairs. He searches the living room and the kitchen. Just then he hears screaming coming from upstairs._

Ryoo: Please! Don't do this!

Woman _(screaming):_ Please don't hurt us!

Hyun _(yelling):_ SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MOVE!

 _Hwoarang runs upstairs. He goes to where the noise is coming from. He enters a bedroom. He sees Ryoo, a woman and two little girls kneeling on the carpet. Their hands and legs have been tied up. The woman and the little girls are crying. The little girls don't look older than 8 years old._

Hwoarang _(in shock and talking to himself):_ He has a wife and kids? He has kids?!

Hyun _(punches Ryoo in the face):_ Where's the money Ryoo? WHERE IS IT?

Ryoo _(in tears):_ P-please! Please I-I don't have the money! But I swear I will give Byung the money! Just give me till the end of the week! Please! Please don't hurt my family!

Hyun: Byung's given you plenty chances to pay him back you asshole! He's run out of patience! He wants the money tonight! And we ain't leaving until you pay us every penny!

Ryoo _(crying):_ B-b-but...But I don't have the money! I can give you what money I have now! It's not enough but it's something! And you can take my watches and my jewelry..those are expensive! Take whatever you want!

Hyun: What we want...is your fucking debt! _(he punches Ryoo)_

Ryoo's daughters _(crying):_ DADDY!

Ryoo's wife _(crying):_ Please stop! STOP!

 _Hwoarang grabs Hyun and turns him to face him_

Hwoarang: I thought only Ryoo lived in this house? You guys didn't tell me that he has a wife and kids!

Hyun: So what if he has a wife and kids?

Hwoarang: You're really going to kill this man in front of his family?!

Hyun: I'm not just gonna kill him, but I'm gonna kill his wife and kids too. Like I said...you fuck with Byung...you die!

 _Ryoo, his wife and daughters are crying._

Hwoarang: I'm not gonna let you kill this family you piece of shit!

 _Hwoarang charges at Hyun and kicks him high in the air. Hyun lands hard on the ground. Hwoarang is about land a powerful kick on his stomach but Hyun rolls away and dodges it. Hwoarang's foot lands on the ground, leaving a dent. Hyun gets up and Hwoarang tries to kick him, but Hyun grabs his leg and flings him to the wall. Hwoarang groans in pain. Hwoarang is about to stand up and keep fighting, but Hyun comes up to him and aims his shotgun at him._

Hyun: Since you're getting in the way of our plans...I'm gonna have to get rid of ya. Nighty night Hwoarang. _(He cocks his shotgun and is about to pull the trigger)_

 _A gunshot is heard. Hwoarang's face and shirt is splattered with blood. The wall behind him is also splattered with blood. Ryoo's daughters are screaming and crying._

 _Hyun has a bullet hole in his forehead. He falls flat on the ground, dead. Behind Hyun's dead body is Nam-gi, who is holding a pistol. Nam-gi goes up to Hwoarang. He stretches out his hand to help him stand up._

Nam-gi: Are you okay?

Hwoarang: Yeah...yeah thanks. _(he takes Nam-gi's hand and stands up)_ Did you seriously just kill Hyun?

Nam-gi: I've done a lot of bad shit since I started working for Byung...but I refuse to hurt children or let anyone hurt children.

 _Nam-gi and Hwoarang untie Ryoo and his family. The family stands up. Ryoo and his wife are hugging and holding their daughters._

Nam-gi: My friend and I are going to leave now. We just saved your lives so you better not call the cops on us. I suggest you and your family leave town.

Ryoo: I appreciate you helping us...but why are you helping us?

Nam-gi: Like I said...I don't hurt kids...and neither does my friend here.

Ryoo's wife: Thank you both for sparing my family.

Nam-gi: You're welcome. For your safety, you guys need to pack your shit and leave town tonight.

Ryoo: Okay, we will. Thank you.

 _Nam-gi and Hwoarang drag Hyun's dead body and put it in the trunk of the car. Hwoarang and Nam-gi enter the car and drive away. Nam-gi is driving._

Hwoarang: Thanks again for saving my ass back there. I'm still in shock that you killed Hyun though. I never would have thought you would ever kill him.

Nam-gi: Well, it's not like Hyun was my friend. And he was out of control back there. I had to stop him.

 _Nam-gi slows down and parks the car. He turns off the engine and the car lights._

Hwoarang: Um, why'd you stop driving?

Nam-gi: *sigh* Hwoarang...I'm about to tell you something. And it is of the utmost importance that what I am about to tell you stays between us.

Hwoarang: Um...okay...

Nam-gi: My name isn't Nam-gi. My real name is Reggie Yang. Detective Reggie Yang.

Hwoarang _(in shock):_ You're...a detective?

Reggie: Yup. I've been working undercover in Byung's gang. Also, I'm actually not Korean. I'm from Hong Kong. I was transferred from my department in Hong Kong to Seoul years ago.

Hwoarang: Do you know Lei Wulong?

Reggie: Yeah, we worked in the same police department. Lei is one of the greatest cops in the world but he's still a really humble and nice guy. How do you know Lei? Oh never mind...you met him during those Tekken Tournaments right?

Hwoarang: Yeah we met in Tekken. But he's not just my friend, he's also my girlfriend's stepdad.

Reggie _(chuckles):_ Small world.

Hwoarang: I know right? So, how long have you been undercover?

Reggie: *sigh* Two fucking years. I tell ya, working undercover has really taken a toll on me. Cost me my marriage too. But it's going to be worth it because I've gathered so much evidence to bring down Byung.

Hwoarang: But aren't some members of the police involved with Byung?

Reggie: Yeah and working for Byung's gang has helped me find out the police officers tied to Byung. I've got evidence against them too. Why do you think Byung disappeared from the scene a while ago? It's because he knew that the police were on to him and he didn't know why. He didn't know that I was the reason. Byung escaped from being arrested once, but he's not going to escape this time. In two days, the cops are going to bust him during an illegal gun shipment. Byung and his gang members will be arrested and my life can get back to normal. And your life can get back to normal too Hwoarang.

 _Hwoarang puts his hands on his head and looks up to the ceiling. He sighs in relief._

Hwoarang: I can't believe this whole Byung situation will be over soon! I can't wait! I never want to see that asshole's face again!

Reggie _(smiles):_ You and me both pal. You know, I've been observing you ever since you started working with Byung. I knew that he blackmailed you into working for him. You always complained and disapproved of the bad things that Byung and his gang did. I knew that you were no criminal. You're a good guy Hwoarang and that's why I knew that I could trust you and tell you my true identity. Don't worry, in two days all of this shit will be over.

Hwoarang: Thank goodness.

Reggie _(starts the car):_ Come on, I'll drop you home.

Hwoarang: So, what are you gonna tell Byung about Hyun?

Reggie: Hyun was having an affair with Ryoo's wife. He warned her that we were coming after Ryoo so that she wouldn't be in the house. The bitch tells Ryoo about our plan. He told her to go stay somewhere with the kids. We broke into the house but Ryoo was already prepared for us. He attacks us, tells us that his wife told him everything, including the affair with Hyun. Ryoo shoots and kills Hyun. We tried to stop him but he escaped. We were just caught off guard and now Hyun is dead because of it.

Hwoarang: Shit...you're a really good liar.

Reggie _(chuckles):_ When you're an undercover detective, you become a good liar.

 _Hwoarang chuckles. Reggie drops Hwoarang off at his and Julia's house. Hwoarang goes inside the house and goes upstairs to the bedroom. Julia is lying down in bed. She sits up when she hears Hwoarang enter the room._

Julia: Hwoarang?

 _Hwoarang sits next to her and kisses her on the lips._

Hwoarang: Hey baby. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.

Julia: I actually wasn't asleep. I can't sleep when you're out working with that gang because I worry about you. While you're out I'm hoping that you don't get hurt or killed. When you come home I can actually sleep.

Hwoarang: You won't have to worry anymore Julia. This whole Byung situation...it's gonna be over soon.

Julia: Really?

Hwoarang: One of the gang members Nam-gi...is actually an undercover cop. Nam-gi isn't even his real name. His real name is Reggie and he actually used to work with Lei back in Hong Kong!

Julia _(smiling):_ Seriously?

Hwoarang: Yup! Anyway in two days, Reggie and the cops are gonna bust Byung and his gang. Two days Julia...two days and all of this will be over!

Julia: Our lives can get back to normal. Thank God!

 _They hug each other_

Hwoarang: We're gonna be okay Jules...we're gonna be okay.

 **Woah! What a twist! Nam-gi is actually an undercover detective! Y'all didn't see that coming huh? And if y'all did see that coming then y'all must be psychic! lol!** **What's going to happen next? Keep reading y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **This Gang Life**

 **Chapter nine**

 **Two days later...**

 **The day of the guns' shipment**

 **Byung's Headquarters**

 _Hwoarang, Reggie, Byung and Ji-woo enter a black pick up truck. Ji-woo sits in the driver's seat and Byung sits in the passenger's seat. Hwoarang and Reggie sit at the back seats._

Byung _(takes a puff of his cigarette and smiles):_ We are going to make a shit load of money from that shipment today!

Ji-woo _(smirks):_ Yup!

Byung: Man, business has been better than ever! And you know what, I wouldn't be able to be this successful without my gang and my main henchmen...Nam-gi, Ji-woo and Hyun, rest in peace. And Hwoarang, I thank you for all your work.

Hwoarang: Hold your thanks. The only reason I'm working for you is because you're blackmailing me. I do not enjoy working for you.

Byung _(smirks):_ You've been working for me for all these months and you still haven't warmed up to me Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: I'm not friends with psychopaths.

Byung _(laughs):_ Hurtful!

 _Reggie and Ji-woo laugh._

Byung: I actually miss Hyun. He was such a dumbass but the guy was a batshit crazy killer. Nam-gi, any word on where Ryoo is?

Reggie: Still haven't been able to track him down. He just disappeared without a trace.

Byung: Nobody can hide from me. We're gonna find Ryoo and by the time Ji-woo is done torturing him, he will be begging for us to kill him. That motherfucker owes me a debt and he killed one of my top henchmen! Ryoo Chu is a dead man! Nobody fucks with me and my gang! No one!

 _They drive for an hour until they reach a warehouse. Ji-woo stops the car and turns off the engine._

Reggie: I thought the shipment was by the docks?

Byung: It is. I just need to take care of some business here real quick before we get the shipment.

 _They all get out of the car. The outside of the warehouse was very huge and spacious. There were some crane machines and shipping containers on the compound of the warehouse. Byung is walking and Ji-woo, Reggie and Hwoarang are following him. They keep walking._

Reggie: Byung, can't we take care of this later? The gun shipment is arriving in 20 minutes. We should get going.

Byung: We'll make the shipment in time. Relax. Why are you in such a hurry?

Reggie: I just don't want us to be late for the shipment.

Byung: That's why you're one of my right hand men Nam-gi. You're always on top of things.

Reggie: Just doing my job.

Byung _(pulls out his pistol and aims it at Reggie's face):_ As what? A criminal...or a cop?

Reggie _(shocked):_ Byung...what the hell are you talking about?

Byung _(yelling):_ DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID!

 _Byung uses his pistol to hit Reggie's face. Reggie falls to the ground in pain._

Hwoarang: NAM-GI!

Byung: Don't you mean Reggie?

 _Hwoarang is about to help Reggie up but Ji-woo aims her gun at him._

Ji-woo: Don't move Hwoarang or it will be the last thing you do.

 _Hwoarang gives Ji-woo an angry glare and stays where he is. Byung forcefully drags Reggie and stands him up. He presses his gun on Reggie's head. Reggie's face is bruised and his lip is bloody._

Byung: You know...Detective Reggie Yang...maybe you should quit this whole detective shit and become an actor. You're a really good actor. I hate to admit it but you fooled me. All these years you fooled me.

Reggie: How did you find out?

Byung _(smirking):_ All the cars we have are bugged. I bugged all the cars so if there is a mole or moles in my gang, I would find out. It's paranoid, but smart. This is why I'm always 10 steps ahead. If the cars weren't bugged, I wouldn't have known about your fucking setup.

 **Flashback...**

 _ **Byung is sitting down behind his desk in his office. There is a knock on the door.**_

 **Byung: Yeah?**

 _ **The door opens and Ji-woo walks in.**_

 **Byung _(smiles):_ Ji-woo.**

 **Ji-woo: Hey Byung.**

 _ **Byung walks up to her. He grabs her waist and pulls her to him. Their bodies are pressed against each other. Byung grabs her ass and licks her neck.**_

 **Byung: I was getting ready to go home. It's really late...but if you wanna fuck...I can stay in the office a little longer...or you can come to my place...**

 **Ji-woo: Um, that's not what I came in for.**

 _ **Ji-woo pulls away from him and brings out her cellphone.**_

 **Ji-woo: I was inspecting the cars and I found something. There was a recording in the car that Nam-gi, Hyun and Hwoarang were driving. I uploaded the recording to my phone. You might wanna listen to it. It's important.**

 _ **Ji-woo puts her cellphone on the table and plays back the recording.**_

 **Nam-gi: *sigh* Hwoarang...I'm about to tell you something. And it is of the utmost importance that what I am about to tell you stays between us.**

 **Hwoarang: Um...okay...**

 **Nam-gi: My name isn't Nam-gi. My real name is Reggie Yang. Detective Reggie Yang.**

 **Hwoarang _(in shock):_ You're...a detective?**

 **Reggie: Yup. I've been working undercover in Byung's gang. Also, I'm actually not Korean. I'm from Hong Kong. I was transferred from my department in Hong Kong to Seoul years ago.**

 **Byung is getting angrier and angrier as he continues to listen...**

 **End Flashback**

Byung: And you killed Hyun and made up that bullshit excuse! _(he presses the gun harder on Reggie's head)_ I can't believe that all these years...I've been sharing all the operations and secrets of our gang...with a fucking cop!

Reggie: So what are you going to do with me?

Byung: Oh, you'll find out soon enough! Keep walking!

 _Byung is pressing his gun behind Reggie's head as they are walking. Ji-woo's gun is pressed behind Hwoarang's head. They keep walking until they reach a shipping container._

Byung: Ji-woo, open the shipping container.

Ji-woo _(still aiming her gun at Hwoarang and moving towards the shipping container):_ Sure thing boss!

 _Ji-woo opens the shipping container. Inside the shipping container are Baek and Julia! They are both kneeling down and their hands and legs are tied up with strong metal chains. Their mouths are also covered with duck tape. Hwoarang is in shock and he is enraged at Byung and Ji-woo._

Hwoarang: JULIA! SENSEI!

 _Hwoarang is about to run to them but Ji-woo points her gun at Julia and Baek._

Ji-woo _(smiling evilly):_ Ah ah ah...move and I'll blow their fucking brains out.

Hwoarang _(yelling):_ LET THEM GO BYUNG! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Byung: You and Reggie were going to set me up. I would have been arrested and my money, my gang, everything I worked for...would have been gone. You tried to screw me over Hwoarang...and now you're gonna pay for it. Haven't you learned by now that no one fucks with me and gets away with it?

Hwoarang: Byung, look...do whatever you want to me but just let Julia and my Sensei go...please...

Byung _(smirks):_ Nah...it's more fun to make you watch your loved ones get killed!

Reggie: Byung, I'm the undercover cop alright? I'm the one who was spying on you and your gang. I'm the one that organized the setup. Hwoarang and his family have nothing to do with this okay? Let them go. This is between me and you, not them.

Byung: Shut up! Me and Ji-woo are gonna kill all of you! We're gonna kill you all very, very slowly...

 _Byung turns Reggie around to face him. He aims the gun at Reggie's stomach_

Byung: I'm gonna kill you first, then deal with Hwoarang and his stupid family later. I'm gonna shoot you in the stomach, then your chest, then your shoulders. Then you're going to slowly bleed to death.

 _Byung cocks his pistol_

Byung: See you in hell Reggie...

 _A gun shot is heard. Byung looks at his shoulder in shock...Byung has been shot!_

Byung: What the fuck?

 _A female police officer is a few feet away. Her name is Subin. She is the one who shot Byung._

Subin: Don't move! Freeze or I'll shoot!

Byung _(holding his shoulder and smirking):_ Sorry but no woman tells me what to do. I like to be charge.

 _Ji-woo shoots at Subin. Subin quickly jumps behind some crates. Ji-woo and Subin keep shooting at each other. Hwoarang runs into the shipping containers to attend to Baek and Julia. Reggie brings out his gun and aims at Ji-woo but Byung shoots Reggie's leg. Reggie screams in pain and falls to the ground. Byung runs up to Reggie and uses his pistol to hit Reggie in the face. He hits him again, knocking Reggie out cold. Byung is about to shoot Reggie in the head when he hears a gun shot. Ji-woo was shot by Subin. First she was shot in the chest and then she was shot in the head. She falls to the ground. She is dead._

Byung: Fuck. I gotta get out of here!

 _Byung runs away. Hwoarang has removed the duck tapes from Baek and Julia's mouths. He tried to removed the chains but he can't remove them without a key. The police officer runs up to Hwoarang, Julia and Baek._

Subin: Are you guys okay?

Hwoarang: Yeah, we're okay, but I can't get these chains off of them.

Subin: Don't worry, my team can get tools to unlock those chains. Speaking of my team, where's Reggie?

 _Hwoarang and Subin then notice Reggie a few feet away. He is bruised, bloodied and unconscious._

Hwoarang and Subin: REGGIE!

 _Subin kneels next to Reggie and gently lifts him up and puts his head on her lap._

Subin _(gently stroking Reggie's cheek):_ Reggie! Reggie wake up! Don't die on me! Please!

 _Reggie starts slowly opening his eyes._

Reggie _(groaning):_ Mmm...

Subin: Reggie! Oh thank God you're okay!

Reggie _(groaning):_ B-Byung? W-where's Byung?

Subin: Oh shit! Byung got away!

Hwoarang: He couldn't have gone far! I'm going after him! No way that asshole is escaping!

 _Hwoarang runs off_

Subin: Wait! Come back here! You're a civilian! I'll go after Byung!

Reggie: Don't worry...Hwoarang can handle Byung.

Subin: But he's just a civilian!

Reggie: He's not just any civilian...he's a Tekken fighter. He can take Byung.

 _Meanwhile, Hwoarang is running looking for Byung. He sees Byung climbing a ladder by the side of the warehouse. Byung is almost at the top of the warehouse. Hwoarang runs to the ladder and climbs it. Hwoarang gets on the roof of the warehouse, but he doesn't see Byung._

Hwoarang _(looking around):_ What the? Where the hell did he go?

 _Just then, someone shoots the ground right next to Hwoarang._

Hwoarang: Woah!

 _Hwoarang looks up and sees Byung aiming his pistol at him and walking towards him._

Byung: I don't get it Hwoarang...why didn't you want to be a part of my organization? You could have been one of my right hand men. You could have had money...a shit load of money, power, women...my gang took over Korea and we were gonna take over the world. Why wouldn't you want a life like that?

Hwoarang: I'm not perfect Byung...I'm far from perfect, but I'm a good person. I'd rather live an honest life than a life of crime and murder!

Byung: You were meant for this life Hwoarang. You joined your old gang at twelve years old after your parents died. You've always been street smart...you've always been strong, you've always been a hustler. You were meant for this gang life Hwoarang. Why won't you accept that? Why won't you embrace who you are?

Hwoarang: That was my past Byung. I choose to be a good person in my present...and my future.

Byung _(smirks and cocks his pistol):_ Well, too bad you're not gonna have a future...

Hwoarang _(smirks):_ Come on Byung...a gun is too easy to finish me off. _(he gets in a fighting stance)_ Lets fight to the death...like real men. Besides, you would love to beat the shit out of me since you're so pissed off at me.

 _Byung smirks. He is considering Hwoarang's suggestion. He then slowly puts his pistol in his pocket._

Byung _(smirking):_ Beating you to death would be more satisfying indeed.

Hwoarang _(thinking to himself):_ I knew Byung's big ego wouldn't resist my offer. Good, he's put away his gun. Now I can kick his ass!

Byung gets in a fighting stance and then charges at Hwoarang. He tries to uppercut Hwoarang but he dodges and kicks Byung's torso. Hwoarang is about to kick Byung again but Byung blocks his kick and kicks Hwoarang's torso. Byung is about to kick Hwoarang again but Hwoarang kick sweeps him and he lands on the ground. Hwoarang is about to land a powerful kick on Byung's stomach but Byung quickly does a flip up, dodging Hwoarang's kick. They keep punching and kicking and hitting each other, blocking each other's moves at times. Byung tries to punch Hwoarang but he dodges and then uses his human cannonball move. Byung gets up. He is in pain but he refuses to lose to Hwoarang. Byung does a fly kick but Hwoarang blocks it. Byung then quickly flips behind Hwoarang. He then grabs Hwoarang's waist and then does a behind the back slam. Hwoarang lands on the ground in pain. Before Hwoarang has a chance to get up, Byung gets on top of him and punches Hwoarang's face again and again and again. Byung is about to punch Hwoarang again but Hwoarang grabs his fist and twists his wrist. Byung screams in pain. Hwoarang then head butts him and rolls away from Byung. Hwoarang slowly stands up because he is in pain. Next thing Hwoarang knows, Byung is running towards him at top speed. Before Hwoarang could do anything it was too late...Byung charged into him, knocking him over the roof of the warehouse. Hwoarang is holding on to the ledge of the roof. Hwoarang is about to lift himself up but he feels pain on his knuckles. He looks up and sees Byung, pressing his shoes against his knuckles. Hwoarang is screaming in pain but he continues to hold on to the ledge of the roof. Byung gets out his gun from his pocket and aims it at Hwoarang's head.

Byung: You're an impressive fighter Hwoarang...but remember, no one fucks with me and lives. I always win. ( _he cocks his gun)_ You could have been a really important part of my gang Hwoarang, but you fucked it all up. After I kill you, my men will come and pick me up with my helicopter. I'm gonna get out of Seoul and continue my empire. Annyeonghi gaseyo, Hwoarang.

 _A gunshot is heard. A gunshot is heard again and again and again. Byung has a look of shock in his face and his eyes are wide in shock. Byung was shot in his shoulder and then shot twice in the chest and then shot in the head. Byung falls off the roof and falls many feet to the ground below. Byung is dead. Hwoarang looks up and sees Reggie standing a few feet from him, holding a gun. It was Reggie who killed Byung._

Reggie: Go to hell you piece of shit.

 _Hwoarang is pulling himself up and then Reggie goes up to him. He stretches out his hand. Hwoarang smiles and takes Reggie's hand. Reggie helps to pull Hwoarang up. Hwoarang is now safely standing on the rooftop next to Reggie._

Hwoarang _(smiles):_ Thanks.

Reggie _(smiles):_ You're welcome.

Hwoarang: Byung said that a helicopter was on his was to pick him up.

Reggie: Don't worry, we have police officers in police jets heading this way. If they see that helicopter they'll take care of them.

Hwoarang: How did that police officer know we were here?

Reggie _(smirks):_ I had a back up plan just in case Byung found out about the setup. I was wearing a wire and GPS device so that Subin could track us down. That's why she was able to find us. Byung isn't the only person who's steps ahead.

Hwoarang: Great job Reggie! Thanks to your smart thinking you helped to save my family and myself.

Reggie: Thanks! I'm happy all's well that ends well. Come on, lets go. _(He limps as he is walking)_

Hwoarang: Here, let me help _(Hwoarang puts Reggie's arm around his shoulder and helps him walk)_

Reggie: Thanks Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: You're welcome. Hey, what happened to that gun shipment anyway?

Reggie: Well since Byung found out about the setup, he cancelled the shipment.

 _Hwoarang and Reggie climb down and meet up with Julia, Baek and Subin. Other police officers have arrived at the scene. The police officers have released Julia and Baek from the chains. Reggie goes up to Subin. Hwoarang and Julia run to each other and give each other a huge hug._

Julia: Is it over?

Hwoarang _(hugging her and gently stroking her hair):_ Yeah...yeah it's over.

Julia: Thank God!

 _Julia and Hwoarang smile at each other and he kisses her forehead. They release their hug and walk up to Baek._

Hwoarang _(smiling):_ Sensei...

Baek _(smiles and gives Hwoarang a hug):_ I'm so happy that this is all over my son.

Hwoarang _(hugging Baek):_ Ditto Sensei.

 **A few days later...**

 **Julia and Hwoarang's house**

 **Seoul**

 **1:30pm**

 _The doorbell rings. Julia walks to the front door and opens it._

Julia _(smiling):_ Hi Reggie! How are you? How's your leg feeling?

Reggie _(smiling):_ I'm good, thanks. And my leg's still a bit sore but getting better. How are you?

Julia: I'm great thanks for asking. I'm happy your leg is better! Come on in! Hwoarang's upstairs...I'll go call him.

Reggie: Thanks but that won't be necessary. I have a cruise to catch. I just wanted to come by and say goodbye to you and Hwoarang before I left.

Hwoarang _(running down the stairs):_ Jules, who is that?

Julia: It's Reggie!

Hwoarang _(runs to the front door):_ Hi Reggie! How's your leg? I hope you're feeling better!

Reggie: Yeah my leg is healing thanks for asking! Anyway I was just telling Julia here that I just wanted to say goodbye before I left town.

Hwoarang: Where are you going? You going back to Hong Kong?

Reggie: No. Believe me, I'm gonna be staying in Korea for a while. After bringing down Byung and his gang, I actually got promoted to Superintendent!

Hwoarang: That's awesome bro! Congrats!

Julia: Congrats Reggie! You totally deserve it!

Reggie _(smiling and scratching the back of his neck):_ Thanks guys! But before I get to my new duties as Superintendent...I'm going to go on a nice little vacation!

Hwoarang: Oh so that's why you're leaving town. So where are ya off to?

Reggie: I'm going on a cruise to the Caribbean!

Julia: Nice!

Hwoarang: Sweet! You definitely deserve a vacation after all that stressful undercover work you did.

Reggie: I don't remember the last time I took a vacation. I can't wait to lie down on the beautiful beach and relax. Also I can't wait to hang out with Caribbean women. Caribbean women are so hot!

Hwoarang: Hey who knows...maybe you'll run into Rihanna!

Reggie _(laughs):_ I wish! Besides, even if I did run into her...she's way out of my league. I mean I'm a good looking guy but I think she's into super rich, celebrity men.

Julia: Well tell her that you were working undercover and brought down a deadly gang! No way would she be able to resist a badass like you!

Reggie _(laughs):_ Well if I meet her I'll definitely tell her that. Anyway, I better get going. If you guys ever need anything, give me a call. Hwoarang...don't be a stranger.

Hwoarang: I won't. Thanks for everything bro.

Reggie: You're welcome bro.

 _Hwoarang and Reggie fist bump and then give each other a hug. They release their hug and Julia gives Reggie a hug._

Julia: Thank you so much Reggie.

Reggie: My pleasure Julia.

 _They release their hug._

Reggie: Alright...off to the Caribbean!

 _Reggie walks to his car and enters it. He starts the engine. As he drives away he waves to Hwoarang and Julia and they wave back to him. Reggie drives off._

 _The members of Byung's gang were arrested and Byung's gang ceased to exist. Reggie cleared Hwoarang by telling the police that Hwoarang wasn't a member of Byung's gang...he was blackmailed to work for Byung. Reggie told the police force that Hwoarang was no criminal so Hwoarang wasn't arrested. Reggie wasn't done with taking down dangerous gangs...he was determined to get rid of crime and violence in South Korea. He didn't want any other gangs to terrorize people and commit crimes and murders._

 _As for Hwoarang...his life was back to normal. He was going to live a happy, peaceful, honest life with his family and friends. His past was over. He was going to focus on a better present...and future._

 **I'm gonna be honest...I know that Byung was evil and insane and a psychopath but I was really sad that he died! Byung was a very interesting character to write so I was sad when I killed him off! But I'm also happy that he was killed because he was making Hwoarang, Julia and Baek's lives a living hell! One more chapter and this fic is done! Keep reading y'all! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter ten**

 **A week later...**

 **Seoul**

 **9:30pm**

 _Hwoarang and Julia are walking and holding hands. Hwoarang is wearing a light grey, short sleeved, button down shirt with a black tie, denim jeans and black boots. Julia is wearing a strapless black crop top and a long fuchsia skirt with a high slit at the side of the skirt. She was also wearing beautiful, golden, dangling earrings, a golden necklace, golden bracelets on her wrists and shiny, golden high heels. They had a romantic dinner at a nice, fancy restaurant and now they are taking a stroll in a beautiful park. Hwoarang suggested that he and Julia should come to this park. The park was walking distance from the restaurant, so Hwoarang parked his motorcycle at the restaurant and he and Julia walked to the park._

Julia: This is nice. The stars are out in the night sky and this park is so beautiful. And dinner was amazing.

Hwoarang: Yeah the food was so delicious! I'm stuffed! _(he burps)_

Julia _(laughs):_ Ew!

Hwoarang _(laughs):_ You just hate on my burps because you wish you can burp as loud as me!

Julia _(smiling):_ I can burp even louder than you.

Hwoarang _(smiling):_ Yeah right.

 _Julia burps really loudly_

Julia: Boom! My burp was louder than any burp you've done!

 _Hwoarang and Julia laugh_

Hwoarang _(laughing):_ I hate to admit it, but that burp was louder than mine. You deserve a prize for such an impressive burp.

Julia _(smiling):_ Ooo, what kind of prize?

 _Hwoarang gently holds her face and kisses her on the lips. After kissing for many seconds they release their kiss._

Hwoarang _(smiling):_ That's your prize.

Julia _(smiling):_ I loved that prize.

 _They kiss on the lips and then continue walking and talking. They walk for a few minutes and then Hwoarang stops by a beautiful water fountain._

Hwoarang: Lets stop here for a second.

Julia: Okay.

 _Hwoarang then takes her hands into his hands and faces her. He looks into her beautiful eyes._

Hwoarang: Jules...you know I love you right?

Julia: Of course I know! I love you too.

Hwoarang: I have done a lot of bad shit in my life Jules...a guy like me doesn't deserve an incredible woman like you...but yet I've been lucky that a woman like you loves me. I'm lucky that you love me unconditionally even though you know all the bad stuff I've done in my past. I'm lucky that you have forgiven me of the bad things I've done in the past. I'm lucky that you don't judge me because of my past. I'm lucky that I have been able to find true love with an amazing woman like you. Julia...you are everything I want in a woman and more. You're not just beautiful on the outside but you're beautiful on the inside as well. You are sweet, caring, smart...you're like the smartest person I know. And not only are you smoking hot, but you kick ass! You're brave and you can kick anyone's ass! You're so strong...you're the best fighter in the world! Everyday I thank God for you. You are the most amazing person in the world. I love you so much. I would do anything for you...I would die for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to be the mother of my children...

Julia _(crying):_ H-Hwoarang...are you...are you asking me what I think you're asking?

 _Hwoarang smiles and gets down on one knee. Julia puts her hands on her mouth and is crying. Hwoarang gets out a small velvet box from his jeans' pocket and opens it. Inside was an absolutely stunning, beautiful, expensive, 14 karat sapphire diamond ring._

Hwoarang: Julia Chang...my love...will you do me the honor of being my wife?

Julia _(crying and stretches out her hand):_ YES! YES! YES!

 _Hwoarang puts the ring on her finger. He stands up and wraps his arms around her waist and Julia wraps her arms around his neck. They passionately kiss. After making out for many seconds, they release their kiss. They press their noses against each other and laugh._

Julia _(crying):_ Oh Hwoarang...this is the happiest day of my life!

Hwoarang: This is the happiest day of my life too!

Julia _(crying):_ I wanted to wait until we got home to tell you this...but I have good news!

Hwoarang: Even better than you agreeing to marry me?

Julia: I went to the doctor earlier today...

Hwoarang _(worried):_ W-what? You went to the doctor? How is that good news? Are you okay? What's wrong?

Julia _(tears rolling down her face and smiling):_ I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm better than fine...I'm pregnant!

Hwoarang _(surprised and smiling):_ What? Y-you're...you're...we're having a baby?

Julia _(crying and smiling):_ Yeah...you're gonna be a daddy!

Hwaorang _(smiling):_ I'm gonna be a dad? _(shouts happily)_ I'M GONNA BE A DAD! WOOOOOO!

 _Julia laughs_

Hwoarang _(shouting happily):_ I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I'M HAVING A BABY!

 _Hwoarang grabs Julia's waist and they kiss passionately. After kissing for many seconds, they release their kiss._

Hwoarang: I love you so much Julia!

Julia: I love you so much Hwoarang!

Hwoarang _(bends down and talks to Julia's stomach):_ And I love you so much Hwoarang Junior or Julia Junior!

 _Julia laughs. They kiss and hug each other by the water fountain. They were both so happy and in love. Hwoarang and Julia had been through so much these past months, but their love kept them together. Their love conquered the challenges they faced and now they have an amazing future to look forward to._

 **Unconditional, unconditionally**  
 **I will love you unconditionally**  
 **There is no fear now**  
 **Let go and just be free**  
 **I will love you unconditionally  
**

 **Five years later...**

 _Hwoarang, Julia and their absolutely cute son Kwon are in Hong Kong visiting Michelle and Lei. Baek came to visit as well. Hwoarang, Baek and Lei are playing with Kwon in the backyard of Lei and Michelle's house. They are playing tag fighting. Hwoarang and Kwon are tag partners and they are fighting against Baek and Lei._

Hwoarang _(pretends to kick Lei):_ Take that Lei!

Lei _(pretends to be hurt):_ Ow! You won't get away with that Hwoarang! _(He pretends to punch Hwoarang)_

Hwoarang _(pretends to be hurt):_ Aaaah! I need help! _(He runs to Kwon and high fives him)_ Okay buddy! It's your turn to fight now!

Kwon: Okay daddy!

 _Kwon runs and kicks Lei's leg. Kwon keeps kicking Lei._

Lei: Ow! Guys for a 5 year old, Kwon can give painful kicks! Ow!

Kwon _(laughing and kicking):_ I got you grandpa!

Lei: You sure do! Ow!

 _Kwon kicks Lei's knee and Lei falls down. Kwon jumps on top of Lei and is punching his arm._

Lei: Ow! Um, Baek...a little help here!

Baek _(laughing):_ Are you kidding? I don't want to deal with that kind of punishment!

Lei _:_ Thanks for nothing Baek!

 _Hwoarang and Baek laugh. Michelle and Julia slide the door open and walk into the backyard._

Julia: Kwon! Stop fighting grandpa!

 _Julia goes up to Kwon and carries him._

Julia: Are you okay Lei?

Lei _(stands up and smiles):_ I'm more than okay! My grandson beat the crap out of me! He's gonna be a great fighter when he grows up! I'm so proud!

 _Julia rolls her eyes and laughs. Hwoarang, Baek, Michelle and Kwon laugh as well._

Michelle: I'm sure all this fighting has made you guys hungry. Food is ready!

Kwon: Yay! Food!

Lei: Kwon is going to be the greatest fighter ever! I'm gonna teach him Chinese martial arts!

Baek: My grandson will be taught Taekwondo!

Lei: Chinese martial arts!

Baek: Taekwondo!

Michelle _(laughs):_ Guys, we'll teach him all the fighting styles we know! That way he will be a versatile fighter!

Lei: Baek, you know I love ya, but Chinese martial arts is all that Kwon needs to know!

Baek: Sorry Lei my good friend, but Taekwondo is the greatest fighting style in the world!

Hwoarang: Guys, less arguing, more eating!

 _They all laugh and go inside. They sit at the dinner table and enjoy a delicious feast. They eat, talk and enjoy each others' company._

All's well that ends well.

 **The End.**

 **WOOHOO! I am FINALLY done with this fic! :) This fic took me so long to write! I'm sad that this story is over because I had so much fun writing it. But I'm also happy and relieved that it's over because I'm so excited to share this fic with the rest of the world! I am really, really, really proud of this fic and I hope that y'all enjoyed reading it! Thank you to anyone that read this fic! Jah bless! Summersunny out! :) One love! :)**

 **Song Credits**

 **The following songs were used in this fic. I do not own any of these songs...they belong to their respective owners.**

 **'How many times'** _by DJ Khaled Featuring Chris Brown, Lil Wayne and Big Sean._

 **'Money, Power & Respect'** _by the Lox featuring DMX and Lil' Kim._

 **'paradise'** _by Big Sean._

 ** _'_ Unconditionally'** _by my girl, Katy Perry_ :)


	11. Deleted Scene 1

**Behind the scenes of 'This Gang Life': Deleted Scenes**

 **Deleted Scene One**

 **Hey y'all it's Summersunny here! I wanted to share some deleted scenes that didn't make this fic. You know how in movies they have deleted scenes? Well I decided to share these deleted scenes. Enjoy! :)**

 **Deleted Scene One**

 **'The Mole'**

 **This scene was supposed to take place either at the end of chapter seven or the beginning of chapter eight. This scene takes place after Byung and Sang had their meeting at the bar and Byung told Sang that there was a mole in his gang. The mole, the woman that Byung was sleeping with, confronts Byung in his mansion.**

 **Two days later…**

 **Seoul,**

 **Byung's mansion**

 **11:00pm**

 _Byung's luxurious mansion is surrounded by a marble fence with an electronic front entrance gate. There are two guards outside of the gate. A car drives up to the front entrance gate. The guards point their guns at the car. The person in the car winds down the car window. The person in the car is a beautiful Korean woman with ombre brown and blonde hair. She is wearing a strapless red top, black leather pants and black high heel boots._

Guard one _(walks up to the car):_ Who are you and what is your business here?

Woman: My name's Jenny. I need to see Byung! Now!

Guard one: What is your business here?

Jenny: I just told you asshole! I need to see Byung!

 _Byung is in his mansion, watching the scene at the gate from his security monitors. He smirks and then gives the guard a call._

Guard one _(picks up his cellphone):_ Yes Sir?

Byung: I know that broad. I'm coming out to see her.

Guard one: Yes Sir. _(He hangs up his cellphone)_ You can come out of your car. Byung is on his way to see you.

Jenny: What the fuck? Why can't I come inside?

Guard one: You wanted to talk to him right? So come out of the car and talk to him.

Jenny _(frustrated):_ This is fucking ridiculous! Ugh! Fine!

 _Jenny shuts off the engine of the car and comes out. Just then, the front gates open and Byung walks out._

Byung _(smirking):_ Jenny…wasn't expecting you.

Jenny: I tried calling you to tell you I was coming over but you wouldn't pick up! I need to talk to you. Why can't I come inside?

Byung: Because I'm busy. What do you want?

Jenny: I'm in some deep shit Byung! Sang…rumors have been going around my gang that there's a mole…a female mole…and then Sang said that he wanted me to come by his office because he wanted to talk to me. And he looked pissed. I mean I've seen Sang pissed but I've never seen him that pissed…I think he knows it's me…I was supposed to meet him hours ago but I was so scared so I didn't meet him.

Byung: Well dumbass since you skipped the meeting then he definitely suspects it's you.

Jenny _(frantic):_ I had to skip the meeting! You know what he would have done? He would have fucking killed me! Right there and then! Oh shit, he's probably looking for me right now… _(she grabs Byung's shirt)_ Byung…baby, please…you gotta protect me! Let me join your gang. That way your gang will protect me from Sang! Please baby!

Byung _(laughing):_ _You_ want to join my gang?

 _Jenny looks at him in shock._

Jenny: What's so funny? How the fuck is that funny?

Byung _(laughing and removing her hands from his shirt):_ Jenny…Jenny baby…you betrayed your gang. A gang is family. You betrayed your family. What the fuck in your pretty little head makes you think that I would want a traitor in my gang? I mean, your betrayal caused one of your gang members to die. A very painful death by the way. If you could stab your own gang in the back…what makes me think you won't betray me and my gang?

Jenny _(tears rolling down her face):_ I-I love you Byung…that's the reason I betrayed my gang in the first place. And I felt like shit when Ye-Jun died. But I get it…you had to kill him to make an example. Even after you killed Ye-Jun it still didn't change my feelings for you. I love you. I love you so much. I wouldn't betray the man I love…why would I betray the man I love?

Byung: I'm not gonna take that risk Jenny.

Jenny _(crying):_ Are you fucking kidding me? You're not gonna help me? He's gonna kill me Byung! I am a dead woman walking!

Byung: Well, you should have thought of that before you betrayed your gang. I'm a scumbag psycho Jenny, but loyalty means everything to me. And I don't respect anyone who isn't loyal to their gang.

Jenny _(crying):_ I thought you loved me…

 _Byung smirks and places his hand on her cheek._

Byung _(smirking):_ You were a good fuck. And you gave me all the information I needed on your gang. That's all you were good for.

 _Jenny angrily removes his hand from her cheek._

Jenny _(crying and yelling):_ You piece of shit! You no good for nothing piece of shit!

Byung _(smirking):_ Jenny…all this crying and yelling…look at you…you're a hot mess. Stop embarrassing yourself and get out of here. Okay sweetheart?

 _Byung starts walking away. Jenny brings out her gun and aims it at Byung's head. Byung's security guards immediately aim their guns at her._

 _Byung turns around and looks at her._

Byung _(smirking):_ I wouldn't do that if I were you. Before you get a chance to pull that trigger my guards here…oh and my snipers at the roof of my mansion…would have shot you numerous times.

 _Jenny continues crying and reluctantly lowers her gun._

Byung _(smirking):_ That's a good girl. Have a good night now!

 _Byung walks towards the front entrance._

Jenny: You can't do this to me Byung! He's gonna kill me!

 _The front entrance closes_

Jenny _(crying and screaming):_ HE'S GONNA KILL ME! BYUNG! BYUNG!

 **I wrote this scene to really emphasize just how evil Byung is. I wanted to show that all Byung cares about is himself and he doesn't care about anyone else. However I decided to cut out this scene because even though it was a very dramatic and intense scene, I felt that it was unnecessary and wasn't moving the story forward.**

 **Just like pretty much every gang leader, Sang is ruthless. The moment that he found out that Jenny was the mole he wouldn't even give her a hint that he knew. He wouldn't tell her to come to see him later. He would have told her to come and see him immediately and then he would confront her and kill her. She definitely wouldn't have time to escape and run to Byung's house. In that regard, I felt that the scene didn't make sense.**

 **Also even though Jenny is a huge bitch for betraying her gang…she did it because she was in love with Byung. She thought that he loved her too. Let's be honest…we've all done crazy, stupid shit for love. Jenny was a bitch but I felt bad for her. And her screaming and crying out of desperation for Byung's help...that was pretty sad. I felt bad for Jenny so that was another reason why this scene was scrapped.**


	12. Deleted Scene 2

**Deleted Scene Two**

 **'Byung meets Julia'**

 **This scene involves Byung again. I wasn't sure where this scene was to take place in the story. I just knew it would take place after Hwoarang told Julia the truth about everything. Again I wanted to emphasize just how much of a psycho Byung is. Without further ado…**

 _Julia is doing environmental research at a university. Not only is she a researcher, she is a Professor as well. Work was done for the day and it was time to go home. Julia walks to the parking garage and looks for her car. After she find her car, she opens it and goes inside. She puts her briefcase and her files on the passenger seat. She is about to start the car when someone at the back of her car presses a gun on her head._

 _Julia gasps_

Byung _(smirking):_ So you're the famous Julia Chang! Nice to finally meet you. Hwoarang speaks so fondly of you.

Julia: Let me guess…you're Byung.

Byung: Beautiful, sexy and smart. No wonder Hwoarang is so in love with you.

Julia: What the hell do you want?

Byung _(smirking):_ Woah, woah…no need to be so hostile! Your boyfriend and I are good friends. I just wanted to say hi to you…chat…get to know you…we're all friends here.

Julia _(scoffs):_ You must be pretty delusional because Hwoarang is not your friend. And we're not friends.

 _Byung presses the gun against her head harder. Julia closes her eyes and tries to calm herself._

Byung _(laughs):_ Well Miss. Chang…Hwoarang is part of my gang now…so we're going to get to know each other. Whether you like it or not.

 _Byung licks her cheek and Julia gasps in anger and disgust._

Byung: And hey…if you ever get tired of Hwoarang…trust me, I can show you and your pussy a great time.

Julia: You are a sick piece of shit!

 _Byung laughs and gets out of the car. He goes up to the window of the driver's seat. Julia is giving him an angry glare._

Byung: It was nice meeting you Julia! I hope to see you again soon!

 _Julia quickly starts the car and drives away._

Julia _(driving):_ That guy is bat shit crazy! Poor Hwoarang having to deal with that guy everyday!

 **I definitely wanted Julia and Byung to meet. I wanted Julia to see what a psycho Byung was. I just wasn't sure how the confrontation between Julia and Byung would go. As I kept writing, I decided that Julia would meet Byung at the warehouse where Byung kept her and Baek hostage. This scene with Byung meeting Julia in the car just felt completely unnecessary so I scrapped it.**


	13. Deleted Scene 3

**Deleted Scene Three**

 **'Hwoarang confides in Baek'**

 **This scene was supposed to take place in chapter six, after Ye-Jun was tortured and killed. Hwoarang felt so sick to his stomach that as he was driving home, he had to park his motorcycle and throw up. After Hwoarang throws up, he goes to the dojo to talk to Baek. This scene with Baek was to take place before Hwoarang went home and told Julia the truth.**

 _Hwoarang drives to the dojo, which is also Baek's house and parks his motorcycle. He walks inside the dojo but Baek isn't there. He goes upstairs to the living room but Baek isn't there. He goes to the kitchen and seeks Baek, getting a glass of water from the fridge._

Hwoarang: Sensei…

 _Baek turns around and sees his adopted son and student. Hwoarang looks sick and pale. Baek quickly puts down the glass of water on the table and walks up to Hwoarang._

Baek _(worried):_ My son…what's wrong? You look so pale. Come on, have a seat.

 _Baek and Hwoarang walk to the living room and sit down on the couch._

Baek: Let me get you some water.

Hwoarang _(staring into space):_ Sensei…Ji-woo, Byung's henchwoman…she…she tortured this guy from a rival gang. I saw her…pull out his fingernail with pliers…then after they tortured that guy…Byung…Byung shot and killed him… _(tears roll down his face)_ And there was nothing I could do Sensei. I wanted to stop them but I couldn't…they tortured him…they killed him…

 _Hwoarang starts crying_

Hwoarang _(crying):_ They tortured him and killed him and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

 _Baek hugs Hwoarang. Hwoarang hugs him back._

Baek: Do not blame yourself my son…it's not your fault. You understand? It's not your fault!

Hwoarang: It is my fault…I wanted to stop them but I couldn't…and now this guy is dead…I'm a terrible person.

Baek: Hwoarang, it's not your fault. If you attacked Byung and his gang they would have killed you.

Hwoarang: I know they would have killed me. I feel so powerless. Byung and his gang do all these awful things and I can't do shit to stop them. I want to stop them but I think of Julia…I think of you…I can't risk Byung killing you guys.

Baek _(sighs):_ Be strong my son…this will all be over soon. I'm sure of it. You're not a bad person. You are a good man and it wasn't your fault.

Hwoarang _(crying):_ Thank you Sensei.

 _They keep hugging each other. Hwoarang hangs out at Baek's house for a bit and then heads home. Hwoarang feels a bit better that he confided in Baek._

 **I decided to scrap this scene because even though it was sweet to see the father/son relationship between Hwoarang and Baek, I felt that Hwoarang was very out of character. Hwoarang is a very tough guy who doesn't like to show fear or weakness. Ever. Hwoarang is the kind of person who keeps his problems to himself because he doesn't want to worry his loved ones about his problems. And Hwoarang crying and hugging Baek? What the fuck? Lol! Like I said, Hwoarang felt very out of character. Hwoarang is a tough, hot headed guy and that is why he is one of my best Tekken characters.**

 **So those were the deleted scenes that didn't make the final cut! I hope y'all enjoyed that Behind the Scenes: Deleted Scenes Feature of 'This Gang Life.' Once again thank you so, so much to all those who read this fic! I really appreciate it! Jah bless! Summersunny out! :) Remember y'all...one love!**


End file.
